Darkness
by hColleen
Summary: Within the mind hides memories...even if they aren't remembered... Shounen Ai
1. Chapter 1

It was dark. That's really all that could be said, in all honesty, that it was dark. There were no stars, no lights of any kind, not even the red one that graces most darkrooms. It was darker than a darkroom. Maybe a darkroom while they were still moving the unprocessed film between the roll and the chemical bath that made it safe for the red light to be on, but this place had the feel of a place where that red light would never come on. It was that dark. Now, if I could remember why I was here, I'd be able to get somewhere beyond the dark. But, that reason is denied me. I'd search for a wall, but I'm not sure where one would be and no direction feels right. What did I do to end up in this place?

A vicious noise breaks the darkness, causing lights to flash behind my eyes and my hands to fly up to my ears in a futile attempt to protect them. The sound hurt, reverberating in my head, echoing there. I fall to my knees in agony, but, even as I bring my head between those abused joints, I know the extra padding around my ears won't help. I writhe there on the ground, not seeing anything, not that it really matters, I think my eyes may be closed. I hurt, my head hurts, my ears are flames of pain attached to the sides of my head, burning into my skull and consuming my brain.

As abruptly as it started, the noise stops and I am left panting on the ground, my hands unwilling to leave my ears as I stare into the darkness between my knees, waiting for the assault to begin again, my ears still ringing from the assault on them. I nearly jump out of my skin when someone touches me on the shoulder. I do scramble away, trying to hold my ears and scoot my body along the ground, eyes wide, staring around, trying to see who it was that touched me. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest, taste the adrenaline in my mouth, feel the sweat trickling down my face. Arms wrap around me and I panic, flinging my arms and legs about wildly, screaming, though it makes the pounding in my head worse, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Open your eyes, Kurama," a voice instructs me quietly. How can I hear it above the ringing in my head? Who is this 'Kurama'? It sounds familiar, like something I should know. My head hurts, leave me alone!

"Kurama, come back to us," another voice calls to me. Again, the name…I think it is a name. Is it mine?

"Kurama…" a third voice calls to me. This one I know. Who is it? Who is calling? Why are you calling me 'Kurama'? "Kurama," the voice repeats, softer. How can I hear it, my head is ringing so loudly.

"My head hurts," I feel my lips move, the sound travel out of my throat. It hurts to talk, the sound echoing in my overtaxed skull.

"That will pass, Kurama," the last voice comforts me. "We need you to open your eyes."

Can't they see my eyes are open? I guess it's so dark they can't tell. "My eyes are open," I tell them.

Something…something brushes against my face. It goes over my eyes. "No, Kurama, your eyes are closed. Open them." Why is this last voice familiar? Who is this Kurama? It must be me, they keep calling me that.

I bring my hands to my face, tracing the path that that other…thing…was it a hand?...traveled. My eyes are closed. I thought they were open. Keeping my fingers over them, I part my eyelids, feeling the lashes tickle over the pads of my fingers. The light is dim, but after the darkness, it hurts, assaulting my poor brain with more stimuli. I groan. "My head hurts," I whimper out, keeping my fingers over my eyes. I feel and see fingers prying mine away from my eyes. "It hurts," I complain, fighting against the insistent pressure trying to blind me. The fingers don't stop.

"Kurama," the third voice calls to me. I can hear the other two murmuring to each other, but I can't make out their words.

"Leave me alone. I hurt." I want to ask who this Kurama person is, too, but I stop myself. Somehow, I know that will make them not go away, but pester me more.

"We need to go, Kurama. Can you walk?" It sounds as if that voice wanted to say something else. It was strained. How do I know this?

"No," I answer. "Leave me here. I hurt."

The second voice answers, "We can't. If we do, you'll be killed. We need to go. We don't have time to argue with him, Hiei. Kuwabara, pick him up, we've gotta go now."

Colors kaleidoscope before my eyes as the one called Kuwabara lifts me. I cry out, my head splitting in agony. "I'm sorry," I hear his voice whisper and feel him begin to run. I want the jostling to stop, it's making the pain in my head worse. I didn't think that was possible. For some reason, I cannot retreat from it.

I feel wetness on my face. Where is it coming from? I touch my face and fell the moisture on my cheeks. It's coming from my eyes. Is it because of the pain?

"Botan!" I hear the one without a name yell. I know his voice. Why?

"Hurry! I can't keep the portal open much longer!"

Kuwabara surges forward, the extra jostling sending a spike of pain through my brain that pushes me into darkness.

A/N I know it's short, but it's only a prologue. This ties into a couple of stories that can't be posted on this site. What you do need to know is that Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke are in an established relationship, though Kurama and Hiei have been together longer. Kuwabara and Keiko know about this, but others don't. What is with my muse and mental pieces?


	2. Morning and Night of the First Day

Voices…they begin to fill the darkness, slowly making sense as I listen, trying to figure out what's going on.

"…been three days, Hiei. Why don't you take a break?" The voice was familiar. It was the one without a name.

"No, detective," came the other familiar voice. 'Hiei' must be his name. But, why was the other 'detective'? What was going on? I hear a sigh and then the sound of movement. A door closes.

A new voice came into my hearing, one that seemed to be reading my thoughts. "What happened?"

Hiei spoke, his voice grim. "It was a trap." I listen avidly, not moving, waiting for him to continue, to tell me why I was here. "He stopped a moment before convulsing in pain. I'm not sure," his voice grew soft, difficult to hear, "but, I don't think he knew himself or us. He didn't recognize his name." There was sorrow in that voice.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't take them talking like they knew me. I couldn't stand any of it anymore. I opened my eyes, trying not to wince in the bright light. "I know who I am," I declared. Red and brown eyes appear before me.

"What is your name?" the red eyed one asks. He must be Hiei because that's what the voice sounds like.

I open my mouth to answer. "……" My brain has stopped functioning. I can't force anything out of my mouth. I can't even think what it is I'm trying to force out. I feel panic beginning to flood my brain and pathetic whimpers start rising from my throat. Finally, unable to avoid it anymore, I confess, "I don't know." I can see in their eyes they already knew. There was an additional measure of pain in the red eyes.

"Your name is Kurama. Tell me what you remember," the brown eyed one asks, pulling my attention away from the red eyed one. I notice he has something in his mouth, though it doesn't seem to hinder his ability to talk. He also looks…young…but his question belies his age, as does his voice. He wears a blue hat that hides whether he has hair or not.

I think back. "I remember being in blackness that went on forever. And, then a horribly loud noise, so loud I saw lights behind my eyes. And there was pain, even after the noise stopped, and my ears were ringing."

"How did you get into the blackness?" His eyes are intent on me, too heavy. I look away before answering.

"I don't know. I couldn't remember before the noise. I couldn't remember why I was there." My eyes sought out the red ones. "For some reason, you're familiar, though. And the other one, the one without a name…I know his voice too." The eyes were warning me of something so I continue on lamely, though I don't understand, "And…I should know…Kuwabara…" the name somehow felt incomplete. Red eyes thanked me. Why was that?

Before I could puzzle over that, the brown eyed one answered, "You work for me with them. You have for several years now."

"Oh." I decide I've had enough of lying down. I struggle to sit up. I don't think it should take this much effort. The red eyed one, Hiei, puts an arm behind my back. He is much stronger than his small frame made me think he would be. Something about his touch is familiar. It felt comfortable. His eyes warned me to be silent, promising to explain later. What was it? Why didn't he want the brown eyed one to know? Which reminded me, "What is your name?"

He looked torn between anger and sorrow. "I am Koenma."

"Oh," that didn't tell me much. "What do we do for you?"

"You're detectives for the spirit world."

That makes no sense at all. This child runs a detective agency? Wasn't there supposed to be some natural order to the world or something like that? My head is starting to hurt again. Hiei seems to understand. "Koenma, don't you have some papers to stamp?"

Koenma glared, "I know he has earned your loyalty, Hiei, but that is…"

A large blue…man?...suddenly appeared at the door, "Koenma-sama, there's a problem in the break room."

Koenma glared at Hiei before leaving with the…man….as if Hiei had something to do with the interruption. A lot of things just don't make sense, but I have the feeling they should. Another man comes in, black haired and brown eyed, taller than Hiei. "How are things going, Hiei?" he asks, closing the door behind him. He looks over at me and smiles, but…there's a lot in that smile…a lot I just don't understand at the moment, but I feel my body react to it, a twinge of something in my lower abdomen.

"Yusuke," Hiei begins…that's who this is…before I can think anymore, Hiei continues, "he doesn't remember anything."

Yusuke's face pales, "Nothing?"

"I almost remember some things," I cut in. I can't bear to see his face that way.

His brown eyes come to mine, "What do you almost remember?"

"You two…you two are very familiar to me…I don't know…I can't explain it, but…well, I know…somehow, I know you."

"We live together," Yusuke answered my unspoken question. But…there's more to it than that.

"Just live together?"

"As far as Koenma knows," he evades answering me directly.

Before I could ask anything else Hiei breaks in, "We can't talk here. Koenma is suspicious, but we've decided that he doesn't need to know more. When we get home, we'll answer all your questions." His expression is grim. "We'll find a way to get your memory back." He says it so firmly I almost feel I have no choice but to believe him.

"When can I go?" I want answers, and if they can't tell me here, then we need to be where we can talk freely.

"We're waiting for Botan to locate Yukina and Master Genkai." The tone of his voice changed as Yusuke finished the statement, going from making a statement to training off into…pain? I must have looked confused. I know I should have known those names. "They're healers," he adds as explanation, though it sounds lame. His face is pained. It hurts to see him that way.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could remember. You seem so familiar." I can feel the frustration building up in me. I clench the blankets in my fists. "Why did this happen?"

"We're going to figure that out." A new voice, gravely with age answers me.

"That was fast, granny," Yusuke snaps at the speaker, a tiny woman with a careworn face and faded pink hair. Behind her is a timid girl, a little taller with blue-green hair and familiar red eyes. I look at Hiei. His eyes are the same red, but he is warning me. Why can I read so much in his eyes? I look back at Yusuke and he introduces the newcomers, "Genkai and Yukina, Kurama's memory seems to be…gone." I can hear the agony in his voice.

"I know that, dimwit. Koenma called Botan and filled her in just after she picked us up." The woman's voice was impatient as she walked over to my bedside. "I told them we had to have privacy, including his not watching on his office monitor, but…we still need to be careful what we say. Now, Kurama, what do you remember other than the blackness you told Koenma about?" Her posture is all business, but her voice is compassionate.

"There are…it seems…some things are just…familiar, like they're on the edge of my mind…if…they're just out of reach…" I trail off, knowing I'm not doing well at explaining how I feel. "Like I should know things, but…"

"They evade you?" she supplies.

"Yeah," I agree, "for lack of a better description."

She frowns a moment, staring at me. Finally, just before I can ask what she's looking for, she speaks, "Take him home, talk to Keiko in the morning. We need to do more research."

The girl, Yukina, steps forward, lays her hand on my arm and says softly, "We'll figure it out, Kurama. We'll get your memory back." She smiles at me and I try to smile back.

"Kurama," Yusuke's voice draws my attention away from the brink of self-pity. "Can you walk or do you need a hand?

Remembering how difficult it was to sit up, I reluctantly say, "I'll need a hand."

He nods, trying to school his expression, but I can still see the hurt in his brown eyes. Walking over to the bed as I push the covers down, he takes a couple of deep breaths. I glance at him curiously, but he refuses to look at me. I'm confused. He bends over and whispers "later" in my ear as he wraps an arm around me. His touch has the same sense of familiarity and comfort that Hiei's does. I hope it doesn't take long to get where we're going. I want answers. I drape my arm over his shoulder as he pulls me to my feet. I don't understand it, but my body is reacting to his touch. I want…I want to hug him…but…but…there's a reason why I couldn't…or something holding me back. "When we get home," he says softly as he supports me. I take a couple of deep breathes, both to help overcome the dizziness that clouds my head, and to reign in these strange urges. He gives me time to adjust, then we move to follow Genkai and Yukina out of the room. Hiei walks beside us, silent and looking ahead.

Down the hall, there's a blue haired girl in a pink kimono wringing her hands. "Koenma-sama wants…"

"No, Kurama needs to get home. There's nothing more he can gain staying here," Genkai cuts her off sharply.

The blue haired girl bows her head, "I understand, but he told me to try…"

"Botan," Yusuke begins, waiting until she looks at him, "we want to go home."

"Okay," she bows slightly and leads us further down the hall to a blue shimmering oval suspended in thin air.

This thing…it's odd…I stop. I don't understand it.

"Kurama, it's okay, it's just a portal," Yusuke murmurs in my ear.

"What does it do?" I ask, eyeing the thing. It doesn't look natural.

"It connects the Reikai with the Ningenkai." This is supposed to make sense?

"The what to where?" I ask looking at him. His eyes reflect a lot of pain at that question. I hate this! I hate it! I don't want to hurt him. I look away, a mistake because now I can see Hiei looking at me, agony written in his eyes as well. I close my eyes, but I can still see their pain and feel my own frustration choking me. "Never mind. Tell me later. I want to go home…I want answers." I keep my eyes closed and allow Yusuke to guide me. There is a feeling of…disorientation…a bit of tingling, maybe, over my skin, and then a feeling of being in a tunnel. I don't open my eyes to look though. I don't think I can cope with much more. I know I don't want to see their pain when I ask questions about things I should know.

"Kurama," Yusuke whispers in my ear. I turn slightly toward him, not opening my eyes. "Please, open your eyes." Reluctantly, I obey. His eyes are full of compassion. "I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault you can't remember and you're a lot more frustrated than we are. Please…please, ask what you need to. I…Hiei and I will do our best. When we get home, we'll explain what we can…explain why we're so familiar to you and…and…"

"And the pain you're feeling?" I finish.

"Yeah," he agrees, seeming relieved that I finished for him. "And why we can't talk in front of Koenma or Botan."

"Okay." There's another tingling sensation and we're outside, in a forest. I can feel it…singing to me? I can feel the trees, the grass, the flowers. It's overwhelming. "It's so…loud here," I say, uncertain that that's even the right word.

Yusuke exchanges a glance with Hiei. "You're a kitsune," he begins. "You have a connection to plants and can manipulate them."

"A what? I can?" I look at the trees to avoid his eyes. I don't want to see the pain. I can hear it though, echoed at me through the trees. They're sad…they expect something from me?

Genkai answers, "You're a fox spirit in a human body. You've lived a very long life. The plants just want you to acknowledge them."

"That…" I stop myself from saying it doesn't make sense…not because it does, but because I can't stand any more pain. "Okay," I murmur, directing the statement to the plants, "I can hear you." They quiet down, content. How strange.

"We're almost there," Yusuke murmurs, guiding me to a pathway. The plants seem to reach out to me. I feel that they've missed me. "We have a house just up this path. It's not very big, but it suits us," he continues on, as if he doesn't know what else to do. Through the trees I see a building. He's right, it's not big. It seems to have all the parts that make a house. There's a porch lining the entire length of what I guess is the front since we're approaching it that way. A few chairs are scattered around a couple of small tables. The chairs and house are weathered reddish wood, turning silver in a few places with age and exposure to weather. It's a single level with big windows, curtains open to the scenery around. I can't hear anyone else around, nothing that makes me think there could be anyone else around at all. There are three steps going up to the porch and by the time we get to the top, I'm tired…but at the same time, I'm excited. I want to see what's inside. Maybe…maybe it'll trigger some memories…I hope. I feel…I feel that I've been happy here, but I don't know why.

"I have to get back now," Botan bubbles at us, waving as she hurries back down the way we've just come.

Hiei opens the door and more…plant voices welcome me. This time, I silently answer, 'I can hear you, it's okay,' and they calm, but they're still noisy. They don't really think it words, it just impressions. And, suddenly, I feel very thirsty, but I know it's not from me. "The plants need water," I murmur as we cross the threshold and Hiei takes off my shoes. Yusuke removes his while still holding me. This is…odd…and familiar.

"I'll get some," Yukina offers, moving off into the house quietly. I can hear rummaging and water running before she returns and carefully adds water to each plant. I can hear their happiness at that.

Yusuke guides me into a good sized room and sets me on the couch it contains. Also in the room is a television set on the floor across from the couch and a low coffee table. At either end of the couch are higher tables with lamps on them. Above the television is a picture. I know it. It seems familiar. "Can I see that?" I ask when Yusuke stands up from helping me sit.

He looks to where I'm pointing and shrugs, "Okay." He removes it from the wall and carefully places it in my hands.

It feels like it should be familiar, but it's not. It's a nice picture. It's taken on a beach at sunset. The sky is fiery orange. Seated are the three of us. How do I know it's me? I can't remember what I look like, but I know it's me. I have red hair that doesn't quite go with the red of the sky, but still looks nice in the picture. My eyes are glowing green, full of joy. I'm seated on a blanket, my legs bent and spread. Yusuke is between my legs, his head resting against my cheek, looking very content. Hiei is between his upraised legs, a hand twined around one of each of ours, his head on Yusuke's shoulder. He looks happy. We all do. I can almost feel that happiness as I brush my fingers lightly over the glass.

"Keiko took that picture about a month ago. You developed it. You took up photography in college," Yusuke offers quietly as he watches me. I don't look up, but I know he is.

"It feels familiar, but I can't remember," I murmur, feeling the sadness and frustration rising again to choke me. "I want to remember. We look so happy." I look up, meeting Yusuke's eyes. "How long have we been together?"

Yusuke bites his lip a moment. "You and Hiei have been together about ten years now. I've been with you for eight of those. We've lived here for the past six years."

"How…how come…why?" I can't figure out how to phrase the question, but he seems to know what I'm asking.

"You and Hiei were going out first, but none of us knew it. Well, that's not quite true. I knew it, but I didn't want to know at the moment because of…well, circumstances surrounding me finding out."

"We embarrassed you, detective," Hiei offers. When I look at him, he looks amused and embarrassed, too.

"Yeah," Yusuke rubs the back of his head. "But, you both were attracted to me, but you didn't want to give each other up, so you invited me for a game." He blushes. I watched, intrigued.

"What kind of game?" I ask.

"Uh…" he turns redder. It is amusing, actually, but still, I want to know. "Remember, we were younger. It was a game that we ended up having sex together. And, well, after that, you guys told me that you wanted to be with me and I couldn't decide which of you I wanted more, and you told me I didn't have to choose. We've been together since. It hasn't been easy. Especially when we first moved in together. You're a bit of a neat freak and I…I was a bit of a slob. But…we worked it out."

I look around, "I guess I won…" The house was neat.

"Well...I had to grow up sometime," he blushes not looking at me.

"Yusuke," I say his name for the first time, drawing his eyes to me, "thank you for telling me. Why couldn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Koenma has enough trouble from his dad using demons. It'd be worse for him if he knew we were together, too. Enma can be a real tight ass."

"Demons?"

"A kitsune is a type of demon. Hiei is part koorime, part fire demon. I'm demon kin, a human with a demon somewhere in my family tree and I happen to get lucky and end up having the genes express themselves." He pauses a moment and continues, "Enma doesn't like demons, at all. He blames them for everything, even blames us for stuff at times, even though we work for his son. We don't actually know for sure that he'd be against our relationship, but it's better to give him as little ammo as possible. It also keeps Koenma out of trouble if he doesn't know anything. That's why we couldn't say anything, because anything that happens in the Reikai can be used against Koenma." While he's been talking, everyone has settled around the room. Well, Yukina was still watering plants, but the rest have. Genkai sits opposite me across the coffee table. Yusuke is sitting on the floor next to her. Hiei sat on the end of the couch, watching me.

I look down at the picture in my lap. Ten years with Hiei, who has hardly said anything to me, but has been very expressive? Eight years with Yusuke, who is doing his level best to answer my questions, even though I know it hurts? What else have I forgotten? How much life have I lived? I was so happy in that picture. I can feel the tears in my eyes, see them blurring my vision. "How can I remember?" I ask no one in particular. I just want to know…I want to know who I am. I want to be happy again.

Genkai answers, "It was a spell of some type, a trap, set for you. We need to find out who did it and make them reverse it, or figure out a way to reverse it. When we do, your memory will be back. Until then, we're going to go about this the human way. Keiko has a master's degree in psychology and can give you advice on how to try to recover your memories. Your memory is intact, and it seems your mind is too, but…there's a block there." Yukina has finished watering the plants and kneels on the opposite side of Genkai from Yusuke.

"We will find a way to remove the block, Kurama," Yukina says softly. "It will just take a little research since neither of us is familiar with this type of attack."

"Why?" I ask softly, my eyes returning to the picture, "Why would anyone want to do this to me?"

Hiei moves closer to me, his hand resting on mine on the picture. I look over at him. His eyes are pained, but he answers me. "You've lived over a thousand years, Kurama, as a kitsune, and twenty-six in this body. You have, unfortunately, picked up enemies along the way. We all have."

My mind reels from that information. I'm over a thousand years old? "How old are you?" I ask breathlessly.

"I am almost 600 years old. Yusuke is twenty-five, but his demon kin genes only expressed themselves nine years ago, shortly before we all got together. Demons live longer than humans and don't age very quickly."

My eyes return to the picture. "There's so much to remember," I whisper as the tears begin to flow down my cheeks. I feel Hiei pull the picture off my lap and then there's a warm weight in my lap, wrapping its arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around him, burying my face in his neck. "Hiei," I whimper, knowing it's him, and that this somehow feels…right.

"It'll be alright, Fox. We will get your memories back."

I feel other arms wrap around me from behind the couch. Yusuke hugs us both as we sit on the couch, bending over it to do so. This too feels right. I'm so tired. I'm frustrated. I feel lonely even in their embrace. All this leaks out my eyes and onto Hiei's shoulder. Vaguely, I hear the door open and close. After a long time, Yusuke suggests, "Why don't we put you to bed, Kurama? You need some sleep. Things will look better in the morning."

I nod into Hiei's shoulder and allow myself to be guided to the bedroom. I am too tired to notice more than a huge bed centered along one wall. Hiei pulls down the blankets while Yusuke holds me. I turn to face him, letting my forehead rest against his shoulder. I'm exhausted. I can barely keep my eyes open. I barely manage to stay upright as Hiei guides me to sit on the bed. His eyes hold so much desire, I can feel myself drowning in it. He cups my cheek with his hand. It is rough against my skin. "Sleep," he said softly. I nod, feeling myself lean into that touch. My body wants to do so much more, but…I don't understand it. It seems almost painful for him when he turns away, pulling Yusuke after him and closing the door behind him. Yusuke's eyes hold a mixture of pain and desire in them as well. I pull off my shirt and let it fall from my hand onto the floor. I stare at it a moment, then pick it up and fold it, leaving it on the foot of the bed. I'm too tired to do more than lay down and cover myself with the blanket.

A/N: Well...I think...we're off for fun, aren't we? Kurama's symptoms are typical of an amnesiac fugue...the type of condition where someone will "wake up" somewhere and just start a new life...they will have their skills and abilities in tact, but they won't remember how they learned those things or why or where...their bodies will remember things (your body has what is called "kinesthetic memory" or memory of motion) but they won't remember their identity. And you now want to know why I know this? Probably not, but I do have a bachelor's in psychology and worked in mental health for several years...might as well use my degree for something, right:D

Anyways...I know there are wonderfully talented artists among the groups of people...I would adore the picture I described being drawn for me. I can color, but I can't draw very well. I'm willing to stoop to bribery...just not monetary bribery because I live in perpetual brokeness...but, I'm good with writing and PhotoShop and a few other random talents. Anyways...until next time.


	3. Morning and Night of the Second Day

A pain between my legs wakes me up at dawn. I am on my back and am so hard it hurts, literally hurts. And I am…I want…I need to take care of it…soon. I push the blanket off of me and shove my pants down. The dripping eye of my shaft stares back at me, demanding I pay attention to it when I look down. Groaning, I wrap a hand around the base of it, using the other to cover my mouth. I don't want to disturb the other two. I think they're in the living room. My erection demands any attention I have to pay and I make that payment, pulling it quickly, clasping my hand more firmly over my mouth to gag the groans rising from my throat. I can feel the need for release, the edge of orgasm quickly approaching. I grab a pillow, deciding my hand won't be enough to stifle the noise, shoving it to my face just as my body explodes in an insane kaleidoscope, a scream clawing its way out of my throat to be buried in the pillow. I lay limply on the bed a long moment, panting into the pillow that covers my face, wondering what is wrong with me. Why…why did I wake up that way? I remember yesterday. I remember Hiei and Yusuke saying we were in a relationship…is this what they meant? Why does my body remember so much? Hiei's touch…Yusuke's touch…they both caused my body to react…and their eyes were so full of desire and pain. Did we…we all…I can't bring myself to think of it…not yet. I'm not ready to cope with that. I pull the pillow off my face and sit up. I look at the mess on my stomach and chest in something between disgust and despair.

Without thinking, I stand up, grabbing shirt and pants and walk into the bathroom. The water is running and I am looking into the mirror before I think to question how I found the room. I finish washing my body as well as I can in the sink and dress again. I'm sure that if I live here, there are more clothes for me to wear, but I don't want to look for them just yet. I stand in the doorway between the bathroom and bedroom, looking into the bedroom. There are six doors in the room, counting the one I walked through into the bathroom. I decide to go around the room systematically. The door to my right leads into a small room with another door across from it. I frown, but this feels familiar. I close the door behind myself and absently reach for the wall, flicking a couple of switches. A red light comes on and I look at the switch plate my hand rests on. One is labeled normal and one safe…I turned on the safe one. This feels right. I remember, vaguely, thinking about a safelight before. I pull open the door across from me and am assaulted by a strong chemical smell. I decide to wait until later to explore that room. The smell is making me nauseas. I push the door closed and turn off the safe light.

There are four doors along the wall to my left as I look into the room again. I start at the farthest one from me, pulling the covers up on the bed as I walk past it. The first door holds all black clothes, shorter, neatly hung. This must be Hiei's closet, I guess. The next holds an assortment of clothes, jeans, tee shirts, button up shirt, slacks. Some of them are scattered on the floor. Smiling a little, I guess this is Yusuke's closet. The last closet holds neatly hung button up shirts and slacks with a couple of tee shirts and jeans thrown in, but all neatly hung. I guess this is my closet. I pull out a clean shirt, a white tee, and a pair jeans, changing quickly. The last door leads to the rest of the house, by process of elimination. Before I go through it, I look over the room again. Across the bed from me is a large window that reaches the floor with open curtains. I walk over to it and see that it is a sliding door. I open it and step onto the deck that extends the length of the house. Unlike the other porch, this one has no furniture on it, nor any steps. The railing extends the full length of the house. I lean against it and look out into the forest. I can hear the plants talking to each other, welcoming the new day, making sounds about the birds in their branches, the bugs eating their leaves, the creatures in their roots. I listen a moment before it gets to be too much. Plants talk a lot. How did I cope with this before?

I walk through the room and open the last remaining door. My guess was right. I enter a short hall with a door on my left. I open it and see a laundry room. I don't know when, but my dirty clothes are in my hand. I leave them in the room and close the door quietly. I look into the living room on my left and have a clear view of the couch. Hiei is sleeping on his back, his arms wrapped around Yusuke, whose head is resting on the other's chest. What I can see of them, what is above the blanket that covers them below midchest, is bare. They are both still very asleep. I watch them awhile, trying to figure out what I'm feeling. I feel…happy…left out…lonely…like…like taking care of myself wasn't nearly enough.

My stomach growls so loudly I'm surprised it doesn't bother them. I decide I need to stop thinking for a while, too. To my left is a good sized kitchen. That will help. Food will help me think more clearly. That's what I need. I need to eat. I begin to open cupboard doors quietly, trying not to disturb the other two. The rooms are open into each other and I don't want to wake them any earlier than they need to be. Again, my body seems to remember where everything is and I find myself pulling things out before I know what it is I'm looking for. Deciding that if my body remembers, I should go with that, I start watching myself, trying to remember how I learned where these things are. All I am certain of, however, is that I know them. That feeling of familiarity is very strong, but…but…I can't remember why. For the minute, I just go with it, since my actions are preparing me food.

Arms wrapping around me startle me from the eggs I'm scrambling. What really scares me, in a way, but also feels really good, is the touch of lips against my neck. Because of the height, I know who it is. "Y-Yusuke?" I stammer out, confused.

Hiei's voice sounds sharply from behind me, "Yusuke!"

The arms and lips disappear and are replaced by, "I'm so sorry, Kurama. I forgot. It…I…you normally make breakfast…after…waking us…and…and…" His voice trails off, hurt. I can't bear to see it, so I don't turn around.

"It's okay, Yusuke," I say softly, my eyes filled with tears as I continue to stir the cooking eggs. "I don't…don't understand it…but…but I seem to know where everything is, but I couldn't tell you if you asked me. I was hungry…It'll be ready soon."

I hear him apologize again before hearing the bedroom door close. Without seeing them, I finish cooking the eggs. "He was up before I could…" Hiei begins.

"Don't…I don't want apologies. I understand we have our routines…my body remembers….I found things in the kitchen…but…I had them in my hand before I realized I was looking for them." I push the eggs off the burner as I turn it off and face him. "We all have our habits and things we do. Let's not disrupt that too much by over apologizing. It hurts to hear it. When…when I see the pain in your eyes it makes me hurt more and makes me that much more frustrated."

He is dressed in a black tank top and pants. His eyes are calm, listening. He nods, "You're right." After a short pause, "Keiko will be here at ten. Genkai called her for us."

"I hope she has some answers."

Yusuke answers from the doorway, "So do we." He is dressed in a clean button up shirt and jeans and moves to sit at the table. He hasn't looked at me yet, though his cheeks are pink. "I'm sure you realize by now," he begins, focusing on the wood grain of the table, tracing it with his fingers, "but, our relationship is…very physical as well as emotional." He pauses, glancing at me, but not quite making eye contact. I move to sit down and Hiei gathers the food and dishes, placing them on the table. I can feel him watching me. "Kitsune have a fairly high…sex drive." He blushes more. I am intrigued. Why is he having such trouble with the words? Did…did they hear me? He runs his hands through his hair, "Shit…why is this so hard to say?"

"What he's trying to say," Hiei takes up the brunet's words, looking directly at me, "is that we tend to touch and kiss each other a lot. When Yusuke walked up to you, it was what he'd normally do. You also tend to wake us up sexually because you're horny first thing in the morning."

Well…that explains…a lot…but it's still a lot to take in. "Do we all…always…all three of us…?" I'm not completely sure what I'm asking.

"No…sometimes, it's all three of us. Sometimes it's just two of us. Sometimes it starts out at two and the other is invited to join. Whatever we feel like at the time." Hiei answers me. He considers a moment, "Yusuke's libido is higher than mine, but yours is higher than both of ours, so the arrangement works well for us."

My head is reeling. I'm glad I'm sitting down. "How…how did we work…work this all out?"

Yusuke answers me now, "It took a lot of talking. You two talked for a few months before inviting me to join. We had a lot of discussions before we decided to try living together. I think it took us almost six months before we decided to try it out and another couple of months to find this place. It's actually part of the shrine Genkai takes care of, but it…the shrine and house…are so far out of the way, people don't usually come out here. She sat us down and we had a long discussion before she let us move in."

"More like, she lectured us for three hours," Hiei cut in.

"And you two got off light…I had to train with her," Yusuke finished. I couldn't help but smile at their by play. He turns back to me, "The point is, we talk a lot and don't hide things from each other. Even if it's petty, like one of us feeling left out or wanting a little more time together, or anything at all, we talk about it. We've had some…doozies when it comes to fights, but we work them out. We don't go to bed until we do…and there have been several nights we've slept in the living room because we couldn't work things out."

I put my elbow on the table, propping my head up to look at him. "And you have trouble talking about sex?" I ask bluntly.

"It's…it's…humans don't talk about sex as openly as demons do…and you two tease me about it a lot. I've gotten better, though."

"The first time he tried to say anything he tried to swallow the words," Hiei smirks across the table.

"It's not like I expected you to ask me about my fantasies right off the bat!" Yusuke blushes. He turns to me, "I remember that game rather vividly, and the first thing you asked me was if I fantasized about sex with other men."

I can see they're having fun with each other, and I feel myself smiling at them. I want to remember. I smile at him, "And, I'm guessing you said yes?"

Yusuke's face remained red, "Well…you kinda drug it out of me, but yeah." He glared at Hiei a moment, "He was worse though!"

I can't help but laugh at his sullen expression, "What did he do?"

"I asked what he did when he had those fantasies. He ran the words together and tried to smother them, but he answered that me masturbated while thinking about two guys sucking each other off. We never did clarify who he thought about, though…" Hiei's voice trails off suggestively.

Haughtily, Yusuke answers, "I don't see that it matters since I've had that fantasy and many others fulfilled." At Hiei's laugh, he relents the attitude and says, "It varied, sometimes me and Kurama, sometimes, you and me, sometimes, you two."

I can't stop the question, "And what started these fantasies?"

"Ah…well…y'see…" Yusuke begins.

"There was this demon, Seimigaku, who turned you into a girl…for a day," Hiei took up the stuttering boy's story. "During that day, you and I admitted how we felt for each other, and Yusuke kept gawking your…what was the word, Yusuke? 'Boobs,' I believe." Yusuke looks like he wants to crawl under the table. "And, as a form of revenge, we…gawked him."

I run my hands down my chest, confirming there are no…boobs….there. Yusuke laughs at this gesture. "You're completely recovered," he reassures me.

"I figured that out already," I feel the color rising to my own cheeks.

"A blush?" Yusuke teases.

"I…uh…found out this morning…that my libido wakes up before I do." Deciding to change the subject before it gets painful, I say, "Did I ever mention that plants are very loud?"

Before either of them could answer, there is a ringing noise. Yusuke moves, looking at the clock as he does, "How'd it get to be so late?"

I glance at the clock over my shoulder. It's just before ten. Time…flew. I look back at Hiei when he touches my hand. "We will figure this out, Kurama. We've been through difficult things before, we'll get through this, too."

I hold his hand, "I know…well…I don't, but I believe you." It feels right to hold his hand and he lets me hold it while Yusuke returns with a brown eyed woman with long brown hair. Her eyes were nice and her aura was very accepting. The plants liked her, too. It seems she takes care of them when I am not around and they're mildly distressed that I am not responding to them the way I normally do. They can't explain to me what they want, so, I ignore them for now.

"Good morning, Kurama," she says softly. "Genkai told me what happened and her impression. I have a couple of theories and a couple of ideas. I didn't have a lot of time to research, though, so we're going off what I can remember from class and the couple of books I have at home."

I swallow nervously. "Okay."

She smiles at me, "It's really okay, Kurama. I did my master's thesis on memory and learning. You were one of my interview subjects, so I actually got a lot of information on you, even if I couldn't use a lot of it."

"You couldn't?" I ask blankly.

"How much have they been able to fill you in on?" She indicates Hiei and Yusuke. I don't know when, but I'm holding Yusuke's hand, too.

"They told me how we got together and about me being a girl, and…" I trail off, blushing.

"About your life together?" she asks. I nod and she smiles, "It's usually Yusuke who stammers about your sex life."

I goggle at her, I'm sure my jaw is hanging open. "How…how…?"

"I completed my master's six months ago and one of the things I researched was how people learned what their lovers liked and what improved that process. I interviewed all three of you several times." She looks at our hands and then back up at me. "Do you remember holding their hands just now?"

I look at my hands again. Our fingers are interwoven. My eyes on them, I answer slowly, "I remember holding Hiei's hand, but not lacing my fingers with his. I don't remember reaching for Yusuke's at all."

"How much else have you done without remembering?"

"I made breakfast…I would find things in my hand before I started looking for them. And some things just seem…right…"

She looks at me a moment, a thoughtful expression on her face. Suddenly, she says, "Tell me what Hiei is thinking."

Startled I look at her a moment and then look at Hiei. His eyes…they're expressive, "He's surprised by your request and wondering what you intend to prove by it, but is willing to do what needs to be done…and he loves me very much."

"Did you know most people can't read Hiei at all?" she asks.

I look at her, surprised, "But…he's so expressive."

"Most people can't read his expression. I can't really. Yusuke is better than I am, but you're much better than we are. I think it's interesting that your kinesthetic memory is intact and your ability to read Hiei but that your active recall of learning these things and of your identity is missing. It doesn't fit any pattern of amnesiac fugue I'm familiar with. Usually, you wouldn't be able to read Hiei if you were in a fugue, but your body remembering things is normal for a fugue state." She chews her lip a minute. "It confirms what Genkai told me, though."

"And that is?" I'm starting to feel more nervous.

"She believes, as does Yukina, that this was artificially induced…a spell or curse of some type…maybe even a ward or something like that."

"A ward?" Yusuke asks. "Wouldn't that affect all of us?"

"Not necessarily, according to Genkai. I also think it's significant that you mentioned memory loss before you were in pain. I think that points to a combination of factors." She frowns a moment. "Hiei, what do you know about voodoo?"

Hiei looks at her blankly. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm trying to look at all possibilities, even ones that seem silly." She shifts in her chair, "Voodoo is a way of performing curses at a distance. All the person needs is a piece of his intended victim…some hair, blood, whatever as long as its part of the person they want to curse." She shrugged, "It's used in the Caribbean and areas around there."

"Do we know anyone around there?" I ask, looking at Hiei and Yusuke. They both shake their heads.

"A person doesn't need to be from the Caribbean to know about it. I've never been and I've learned about it."

"When did you take up witch craft?" Yusuke asks.

"It was a world cultures class in my sophomore year." She glares pointedly at him. "Now, enough interrupting. I have a couple of ideas. Hiei," she looks over at him, "have you tried your jagan on him?"

"No. I didn't want to cause him more pain when he first woke up and we haven't had time yet today."

"Genkai wasn't sure if it would be a good idea or a bad one, she's not familiar enough with your jagan and definitely not familiar with whatever caused Kurama's amnesia."

"Jagan?" I ask, confused.

"I had a third eye implanted a long time ago," Hiei begins, "and it enhances my natural telepathic ability."

"Oh…and with that, you may be able to get through whatever is blocking me?"

"It is possible…or…it could just hurt you. I don't know." His eyes are torn. He wants to help me, and he doesn't want to hurt me.

"I trust you, Hiei," I say, my voice full of the conviction I feel. I don't know why, but I do trust him, completely.

"Let's move to the couch. You'll be more comfortable," Keiko suggests.

Yusuke clears the table as the rest of us move to the living room, Keiko dragging her chair behind her. I sit in the middle of the couch, Hiei on the far side of me from the kitchen and Keiko sits in the chair across from me. We wait until Yusuke joins us before doing anything else. After a moment, in which my hands find their way into Yusuke and Hiei's again, Keiko speaks up, "I'm not sure which order you want to try this, but I could try hypnosis or guided meditation…those are the two things I thought may work. Then, there's Hiei's jagan…and…I had one more idea, but I'll save that till later. Which do you want to try first?" she looks at me expectantly.

I think a moment before speaking softly, "I think…I think that since Hiei knows me the best, I think I want him to try first." I feel his hand squeeze mine. I feel Yusuke's hand squeeze mine then slip away as he moves to sit on the floor next to the couch. Hiei turns to face me, his free hand going to the bandana around his forehead. I hadn't noticed it before. A horizontal slit on his forehead is revealed and I think I must have gasped.

"Don't be afraid, Kurama. I won't hurt you." Not on purpose, his eyes add.

"I know. I just wasn't expecting…" I take a deep breath. "I'm ready." I meet his gaze steadily.

The slit opens to reveal a glowing orb. I'm not sure what color it is…what I see…what I feel is that I've been pulled into…something…it glows and is black and dark all that the same time…I feel as if I'm careening around and not moving at all…the world has lost all sense. And then…without warning…a vicious knife blade of pain tears through my mind. I scream…I can hear him screaming…I can hear Yusuke and Keiko yelling. Make it stop, I think desperately.

I'm trying, the answer comes, though I don't know if it's in my head or in my ears.

As suddenly as it started, it stops. I am panting on the couch, my head in Hiei's lap. I can feel his head on my back. I think it's Yusuke's hand on my back, stroking me. It is his voice I hear, Yusuke's voice, whispering over and over, "it's okay….it's okay…" a mantra against the remnants of pain in my head.

After a long moment of just sitting there, I feel Hiei move. He pulls me closer to himself, and wraps his arms around me. "I'm so sorry, love…I'm so sorry…I didn't want to hurt you."

I lean into the hug, needing the contact, "I know…it's not your fault. You didn't know…"

"I couldn't pull back…something was pulling me in too." His voice is white with the remains of terror.

"How…?"

"I pulled the ward back around his jagan," Yusuke answered, his voice unsteady. "You both were screaming…I…I couldn't listen to it…I couldn't bear it." His arms are around us. I can feel his body trembling.

I work and arm out and wrap it around Yusuke. "Thank you," I whisper. I hear Hiei echo my statement as he, too, wraps an arm around Yusuke. We stay like that for a long time, just holding each other.

A small noise reminds us that Keiko is here as well. I lift my head and look at her. She is surrounded by wildly overgrown plants. They are worried…afraid. "Can you tell them you're okay, Kurama." She looks like she's been having to fight them off a bit.

I look around the room. All the plants in the house are reaching out to me. But, they haven't reached over the couch…forming a perimeter around it. Verbally and mentally, I whisper, "It's okay…I'm okay…I'm trying to remember so you won't be distressed any more. Go back to the way you were. It's okay." Slowly at first, but then with greater alacrity as I repeat the sentiment more strongly, the plants return to their normal state. I can feel the flow of energy between them and myself. It…it almost tickles as it runs through my body. I feel a smile tug at my lips.

"Why is it you always smile when playing with your plants?" Yusuke asks, his eyes on my face, his voice light, teasing.

"The…flow of energy between us…it kind of…tickles a bit."

Hiei caresses my face, "Is the pain gone?"

I lean into the touch, "Yeah, mostly. You?"

He nods. Keiko asks, "Do you want to try anything else, Kurama?"

I think a moment, still being held by…my lovers. "Tell me about them first."

"Well," she begins, looking like she's trying to organize her thoughts. "Hypnotism is a type of…it puts you into a relaxed, focused, suggestible state. The theory is that it allows us to access your subconscious mind directly by removing inhibitions. It allows us to access your memory storage areas directly. It helps shut down your inhibitions and self censoring. It starts with me guiding you into a relaxed state and then making suggestions for you to do things. It does require that you believe you can be hypnotized and feel comfortable enough with me to allow me to guide you. A guided meditation, while similar, doesn't really require that you believe anything. You just allow yourself to relax and I make suggestions and guide you through some imagery. You're less suggestible in a meditative state than a hypnotic state, so it's not as effective." She shrugs, "It's your mind, though, and I won't do anything you don't want me to."

I sit quietly, thinking a moment. My head is resting on Hiei's shoulder and Yusuke is still kneeling by our knees, holding us. We're holding him. It feels so right. I don't want any more pain. I want to remember them…to remember what my body remembers. I sigh, "I don't think I want to try hypnosis right now. I'll try the meditation, though. It's not that I don't trust you…it's…I'm…I don't want to hurt anymore." I look at her, "It's not that I don't trust you…"

"It's okay, Kurama," she cuts me off, "I understand. I said it was your choice, and I meant it. When you're ready, I need you to lie down. I think the floor would be better because it'll support your body better." She stands and moves her chair back to the kitchen table.

I hold onto Yusuke and Hiei a bit longer. The pain I felt has really shaken my confidence. "It's okay, Kurama," Hiei murmurs, "we'll be here."

I squeeze my arms around them and feel them do the same. I take in a deep breath, "Okay, I'm ready." They let me go and I feel slightly bereft. Hiei squeezes my hand and smiles at me supportively. Nervously, I get up and lay on the floor, my head toward the television. I look at the picture above it from where I lie. I want to remember that time.

Keiko kneels next to me, looking at the picture as well. "We'd gone for a picnic, you three, Kuwabara, and me. It was a nice day. We played in the ocean, hunted for shells, took lots of pictures. We were watching the sunset and I looked over at you three. You looked so happy, so right, I had to take the picture."

I look at her. She has a wistful expression, her eyes misty. "I want to remember that."

"You should remember that," she says, looking at me, a smile wavering uncertainly around her lips. "Are you ready?"

"I think so." My hands are on my chest, my legs crossed…my whole body is tense.

"I need you to relax," she says softly. "Let your body relax, close your eyes, uncross your legs, let your hands fall to your sides. Take your time, but feel yourself sink into the floor."

I try to follow her suggestions, but it is difficult. I am anticipating more pain. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I uncross my legs and let my feet relax, falling to the sides. Another deep breath and I can feel my legs relaxing. I must have done this before, I think as I keep breathing slowly and deeply, feeling my body relax upwards. My arms slowly slide off my chest and land palm up by my sides, relaxing from my fingers upwards. I feel the tension around my chest and shoulders melt as my body merges with the floor. My neck relaxes, then each muscle around my scalp. I didn't know I was so tense. Finally, my face becomes slack.

"Are you ready?" she asks softly. I can't quite get my mouth to cooperate, so I just hum an answer. "Good. I want you to see in your mind a pathway." As she speaks, a diffuse glow appears and I can see a path, like the one leading to the house, going away from me. I hum to let her know I can see it.

"Follow the path until you come to a bridge." I do as she tells me. Gradually, there is a small bridge over a creek. I walk onto it and look down into the water. In it, I can see reflected the face in the picture, but my eyes are anxious instead of happy. I hum to let her know I am on the bridge.

"Let whatever you see in your hands fall into the water and be washed away." How did she know there was a creek here? I look down into my hands and see a large black bolder. I didn't know I was carrying it. I don't know how I missed it, though. It's heavy. I have trouble getting it over the railing of the bridge. After a lot of grunting and sweating, I manage to get it up. I push on it, but find my hands stuck to it. It has been stuck to me the entire time, I realize. I push harder and find myself being pulled over the railing with it. Desperately, I try to stop. My stomach catches on the rail as the thing falls over, breaking free of my hands, though it feels like it takes my hands with it. I stay there a moment, panting.

"Move on, Kurama." Her voice is distant, but I obey. "There is a light, a bright white light, go through it." I turn to walk the way I had been going before I stopped. Before me, a burning beacon. It hurts my eyes to look at it, but I keep going. It…it…feels weird going through it…like…like I'm passing through…rain…but not wet…it's cleansing…it feels good.

Before I realize it, I am through, on the other side. I have the feeling that something should be here, but…but…it's as if I'm standing on the very brink of something…a void. There is nothing…nothing at all here. No…no, that's not right. It's that same blackness of before…the blackness like in a darkroom without a safelight. "It's dark," I murmur.

"Make it light," she instructs.

I can't…the darkness…it's the same…I feel myself start to panic. "I can't…it'll hurt me again…it'll hurt me again." The words fall over and over from my lips.

"Come back, Kurama."

I can hear a touch of panic in her voice. That scares me more. I fall to my knees, the words tumbling from my mouth, "It'll hurt me again…" over and over. I can't stop them.

Suddenly, I am out of the darkness, Hiei's arms around me as I cling to him. I am shaking and he is soothing my back. Without thinking, I seek out his mouth with mine, kissing him intensely, seeking the solace I know…my body knows is there. He gives it to me freely, his hands pulling me closer, running through my hair. I need this. I need him. My hands wander over his body, pulling him into me, seeking…I don't know what. I pull him down, onto me, not breaking our kiss, holding his head, not giving him a chance to pull back. He understands, though, he doesn't try to get away. He even deepens our kiss, letting his tongue slip between his lips into my mouth. Eagerly I meet it with my own, needing the anchor he gives me so freely. His hands…they're on my body…undoing the buttons on my shirt as I pull his tank from his pants. His skin…it's burning silk under my hands, igniting fires throughout my body. His lips leave mine and sloppily go to my ear. I moan aloud as he nibbles my earlobe before moving down my neck. His lips are wise to my body, knowing every place that sends fuel to the fire burning in my body, in my groin, feeding the growth of my shaft.

He pulls away briefly, his eyes meeting mine before they disappear under his shirt and reappear. He…he is all that matters in the world…there is nothing else. He lifts me and pulls my shirt off my body, leaving me blissfully bare above the waist before bending back into me and pressing be back to the floor with his lips. I love…I love the feel of his bare chest against mine. I need it. I need more.

Adeptly, fully, Hiei meets my need, joining with me most intimately, bringing me to heights of pleasure that make me loose myself, make it so all that maters is my body, not my mind.

After an eternity, after not enough time, we relax into the floor panting. I am still holding him and he rests on my chest. My body is covered in sweat and my own semen. I am much more sated than I was this morning. My brain has yet to recover. I nuzzle into his hair. "I love you," I murmur. His arms tighten around me in response. This feels…perfect…right. This is the way it should be. I wish…I wish I could remember why it's right, though.

That reminds me. I look around the room, but it's empty. "Keiko?" I ask, my eyes searching what I can see of the room, "Yusuke?" I am starting to panic.

"It's okay, Kurama. Keiko left. I'm right here," Yusuke answers me, approaching from the bedroom door.

"I…I…" I am silenced when Hiei puts his finger over my lips.

"You needed this, Kurama. I don't know if it will help you remember, but you needed it. She understood. She is supportive of our relationship."

"I used you…" I begin…but he shakes his head.

"No more than I used you. Never think that. I love you. I gave you what you needed…and I would do it again…any time you need it. You have done the same for me, we all have. It's part of being in a relationship." For some reason, I think this is more than he normally talks. He moves off of me and lies next to me, draping an arm over my chest. "Always remember, always, I love you." He presses his lips against my shoulder.

I look down when I feel something wet against my stomach. "I love you, too, Kurama," Yusuke says simply as he washes my cum from my stomach. His face is serene, his eyes are free from anything resembling jealousy or pain.

I feel myself relax, drifting off to sleep, exhausted from what has happened. I feel Yusuke pick me up and carry me to the bedroom where he gently lays me down and covers me with the blanket. Before he leaves, I manage to ask, "That didn't bother you?"

He turns and sits on the bed next to me. His eyes are open, "No, Kurama. You needed Hiei. There are times you need me. There are times I need him…and times I need you. There are times we all need each other. Our relationship wouldn't work if I got upset every time you and he made love without me. It wouldn't work if any of us got jealous. That was one of the things we had to work on…that you two discussed before you asked me to join you. I mean, yeah," his hand goes up behind his head, "there are times when I want both of you more…but when those feelings come up, we talk about them because they'll kill our relationship. But…today, you needed him. I'm not upset." He bends over me, kissing me gently. "I love you."

I reach out for his hand, holding him there as I look out the window. It's dark. That surprises me. I watch the dark window for a moment before turning back to him, "Will you sleep in the bed with me?" I ask softly.

"Anything you want," he offers.

"I don't want to be alone right now. I want Hiei, too."

"Anything you want," Hiei answers from the door. He moves across the room, crawling into the bed on the side with the sliding door. Yusuke stands and pulls off his clothes and leaves the room a moment. The lights in the living room and kitchen go off and he returns to the room, shutting off the light on his way to the bed. I roll onto my side and pull Hiei until his back meets my chest. Yusuke slides into the bed and curls around me, his arm drapes over both Hiei and me. I sigh, content and let myself fall asleep.

A/N How often do you do things before you think about them? Or how often do you do things without thinking about them. This is a phenomenon called kinesthetic memory, which is the memory of motion...it's how you know things are right and how you do things without being able to explain them. A very good example is walking around your own room. You can do it in the dark half asleep (at least I can) and not run into too much because your body remembers where things are. It's a bit weird, isn't it? Here's something to try...pay attention to everything you do for, oh, say...half an hour...I do mean everything...how your fingers find the keys on the keyboard (I touch type, so it's "automatic" to me), to how you breathe...how you hold your body upright...all the little things you do so easily and without thought. Now, imagine that you don't know how you learned those things, but found yourself doing them...gets a bit weird, doesn't it? Enough out of me...this really is how I think...I do things like this...

Oh, I do have a livejournal...I just don't use it a lot...or haven't been...I should and shall now...it's bookmarked on the little icons that display all the time on my browser so I'll remember it...hopefully. Anyways...it's http/ www. livejournal. com/ users /hcolleen I also used http/ www. howstuffworks. com/ hypnosis .htm to clarify my understanding of what happens during hypnosis and how it differs from a guided meditation. I did draw a map of their house if anyone's interested...I haven't scanned it in, but if you want to see it, I'll do so.

Enough of my ramblings...as always...review, my loves.


	4. Morning of the Third Day

12

The monster between my legs wakes me again. Before I open my eyes, though, I want to wait till I am aware of my surroundings. There's…something about them. The bed before me is empty, but still warm. Behind me, I can hear moans and feel movement. Yusuke…he is behind me…Hiei has left the bed. Yusuke's body shifts, he rolls toward me a little and moans, "Kurama…" He sounds…aroused. His voice causes the monster to make a specific demand. It wants more of those noises out of Yusuke. I open my eyes and look over my shoulder at him. The arm that had been draped over my body now follows his body, his hand disappearing behind his back. His eyes are closed and he is moaning again. I can tell by the way his muscles are moving that his hand is moving. My body demands…demands that I replace his hand…that I be the one moving in…that area. He moans again and the monster leaps, threatening to remove itself from my body if I don't do something about those sounds. "Kurama…" His voice is breathy, pleading, his eyes closed. My body overrules my mind.

My body acts without my permission and there is no way I can stop it. His voice, his body, they encourage me, drive me on. I cannot stop until we both reach completion.

I don't know how long it has been, but we are both panting on our sides, his back to me, my wilting cock still in his body. My mind returns to me slowly. Everything I've done assaults it. I…I know this is what I do…my body remembers it vividly…but…but… I bury my face into the pillow. I don't understand it. I can feel Yusuke moving, his body releasing my spent dick as he turns on the bed. His hand is in my hair and he calls my name softly, "Kurama…love…look at me, please." He is worried.

"Yusuke…I…I'm sorry…" I begin…I don't know…I can feel tears in my eyes again.

"Why, love? Why are you sorry?" His hand is under my chin, turning me to face him.

"I can't…I can't remember why I did that…" my voice is full of scorn and pain.

"Keiko said your body remembered, and this is how you wake me up most mornings. Sometimes, I leave the bed and let you and Hiei wake each other up, but usually it's me who's attacked in the morning," he smiles at me, showing he is both teasing and happy with the 'attack.' "And," he sobers, "it's not your fault you can't remember. We'll figure it out. Please…please don't feel badly, don't apologize." His hand goes to my head, caressing my hair, massaging my neck and scalp.

I rest my forehead against his, my eyes closed. He massages my neck a little longer before kissing me softly. "Why don't we get a shower, love? You'll feel better. Hiei's making breakfast…cinnamon rolls, I think." He grins, "He doesn't make them often, but when he does, they're so good. C'mon…a shower then Hiei's wondrous cinnamon rolls…you'll feel better then!"

I can't help but to smile at his enthusiasm. He gets up and pulls me after him, dragging me into the bathroom without a chance for me to protest. I don't think I would. I want a shower, anyways. I can smell myself…and it's not pleasant. He pulls me into the bathroom, past the sinks and water closet and into the third room of the suite. It is a large room with a large tub standing in the center of it. Set into the wall nearest us is a shower faucet. All of the walls are tiled to the ceiling and the outer wall has glass bricks set into it, letting in light but not allowing a view of the outside. The whole room is a soft off white color, relaxing and warm. Yusuke sets the water while I am looking around then guides me under the warm spray. He holds me from behind, letting the water hit the front of my body. I hear him sigh and feel his chin rest on my shoulder as I overlap his arms with mine.

"Yusuke," I begin softly. He hums in acknowledgement and I continue, "I…I don't remember …but…I understand why I would love you two." I feel so…wanted in his arms. A second pair of arms wraps around us and I move a hand to cover one of Hiei's. We stand there a long time, just holding each other.

After a long time, Hiei pulls away. "Breakfast will be ready in about twenty minutes." I can hear the reluctance in his voice to leave.

"Hiei," I call to him, turning in Yusuke's arms to face him. I reach out a hand and he comes to me willingly. My hand goes to his hair and I pull him in to kiss him. His hands go to my face and into my hair. His lips…my lips…together…it just was right. He pulls back with a smile. Without a word, he leaves the shower.

Yusuke is still holding me and guides me back under the water, his hands going to my hair, massaging my scalp gently. I close my eyes and let him wash my hair, my face, my body. It feels good…very good, not just to get clean, but to let him…to surrender to his touch. When he is finished with my body, I return the favor, watching as his eyes close and he surrenders himself to me. His hair is slightly coarse under my water soaked fingers, his neck and shoulders a little tensed, his muscles toned. He has a tan line where his pants sit on his hips, his chest and arms golden while his hips and legs are lightly colored. His ass is firm under my hands as I use it to support myself while I kneel before him to wash his legs. At this level, his flaccid dick was right in front of my mouth, hanging from a dark nest of hair. Gently, I clean the hair there…it is coarser than the hair on his head. His shaft lengthens at the attention and I look up to see his eyes on me. They are not lust filled, but calm, accepting. He expects nothing beyond what I am willing to do, I can see this in his eyes. The water washes away the soap and I kiss the base of his shaft, close to the coarse hair and then stand up and embrace him. He pulls me close and I rest my head on his shoulder. The water is beginning to cool. I shiver a little under it and he reaches over to turn it off. "Let's go. Breakfast is ready," he murmurs softly.

He releases me to walk across the room and grabs a couple of towels. He sets one on the edge of the tub far enough away from us it hasn't gotten wet and wraps me in the one he still holds. Gently, he pats my body dry, his eyes always on my face, full of…love. He is enjoying taking care of me. I smile at him and he returns the gesture just before draping the towel over my head and drying my hair. I laugh as his hands shake my head and through the noise of the fabric I can hear him laugh, too. I pull the towel away, "I don't want a mass of tangles, thank you!"

"Prissy…"

"Am not! I don't want to deal with the knots!"

He sticks his tongue out at me and I laugh. I take the towel from him, wrap it around myself and kiss him before leaving the bathing room. Just before I close the door, I hear him mutter, "Are too."

"Am not," I throw over my shoulder as the door closes. I can hear his laughter through the door. Smiling, I pull the towel from my body and wrap it around my hair, squeezing it to get the water out. As I look into the mirror, I wonder…That felt so natural…is…do we often…play? I…I hope so. I like how I feel when…when we're playing. Giving the towel a final squeeze, I go into the bedroom and pull out a green button up shirt and a clean pair of jeans.

I am buttoning up the shirt when Yusuke emerges from the bathroom. He kisses my cheek on his way to his closet where he pulls out a black tee shirt and jeans. I watch out of the corner of my eye as he dresses, enjoying the play of his muscles under his skin. He is…very attractive, I think, smiling. He glances over at me while tucking in his shirt and smiles, "You're not bad yourself."

I blush at being caught staring. He laughs at me and pushes me ahead of him out of the room where the smell of…something divine and the need of the plants for water hits my senses all at once. Hiei looks over his shoulder and smiles at us. "You have two minutes to spare," he says before turning back to stir the contents of the bowl in his hand.

"Good," I answer, "the plants are thirsty." I walk over to the sink and again find the watering can in my hand before I can ask where it is. I stare at it a moment and then shrug and fill it with water. I go around the room, watering each plant in turn, caressing its leaves and making nonsense comments to each. This calms them. It seems this is what they expect out of me, though they are still distressed. I am not fully responding to them the way they expect. I reassure them that I am trying to find a way to return to what they knew. This calms them for now, but there is still an undercurrent of distress. It shows a little in their leaves, too. They are a little dull. I return the watering can under the sink and sit at the table with a sigh.

"Are the plants worried?" Yusuke asks, handing me a plate with a steaming divinely scented roll on it.

"Thank you," I murmur and then, "Yes, they're distressed that I'm not responding to them the way they're used to."

"We're…" he begins, only to be cut off by the doorbell. He looks over at the clock on the stove. "Who could that be?" he grouses as he pushes away from the table. My eyes follow him and see the surprise in his body when he opens the door. "Granny?"

Genkai pushes past him, inviting herself in, "Seems like I arrived at the right time." She sits at the table and Hiei hands her a roll, an expression on his face somewhere between irritation and hope. She takes a bite out of the still steaming roll and sighs in contentment.

Yusuke returns to the table after shutting the door, "What's up, granny?"

"Haven't you learned not to interrupt a person when they're eating?" she counters.

"With you as an example?" he returns.

She glares at him and continues to eat. Sighing, Yusuke begins to eat his roll. I look at Hiei and he shrugs and begins eating. Taking my cue from them, I take a bite. My mouth is filled with pungent spice and sweetness as the roll itself almost melts in my mouth. There is a touch of grittiness and a dark flavor fills my mouth. I close my eyes and feel a moan rise from my throat. After I swallow, I open my eyes and see them all looking at me. Yusuke and Hiei are smiling, Genkai is smirking. I blush and almost drop my eyes to my plate, but Hiei says, "I'm glad you still like them." I blush more and look into his eyes. I can see there that he expected my reaction, even hoped for it. I smile at him and feel the color receding from my cheeks. We finish our rolls in relative silence, though I do moan a couple more times. I can't help it, they taste that good.

When we've all had our fill, Yusuke again asks, "What's up, granny?"

"Koenma contacted me this morning," she answers.

"And you had to eat our food in order to tell us that!" he shoots out.

"What did he want?" I ask, remembering that he was in a position of some authority.

"He has a lead…" she begins, only to be cut off by Yusuke.

"And you couldn't tell us this right off!" His face is red with anger as he glares at the small woman.

She turns a cold calm stare on him, "He doesn't want you there until after lunch, so my having breakfast did nothing to delay you, halfwit."

He glares at her and returns to his seat. "Is that all he had to say?" his voice is still bitter.

"He suggested we bring Keiko and Kuwabara."

"Keiko?" he asks.

"I've already called her."

"Why does he want Keiko there?"

"He didn't tell me, numbskull." She moves to stand up. "I'll expect you at the temple at one o'clock." With that, she leaves the house, closing the door firmly behind herself.

"A lead…" my voice is soft, conflicted. A lead could mean…nothing…or it could mean I could have my memory back before we return home.

"Knowing Koenma, we'll have to work for it." Yusuke groused.

Hiei moved to clear the table. "We should see…" his voice trails off. "We need to spar, Kurama." His shoulders are tense as he stands at the sink. He turns to face me, "We may need to fight. I need to know you'll be okay." He is worried about me.

I nod, "I understand." I stand from the table and go to the door. I feel my stomach fluttering around the food I've just eaten.

Hiei grabs my hand and I turn to face him. "If Keiko is right about your body remembering, then you should be fine. Just…don't think. Let your body act." His eyes are full of concern. They also tell me he loves me and…and whether I can or cannot fight will not affect his opinion of me.

I nod and slide into my shoes, pulling the door open. Yusuke follows us out and we cross the porch, down the steps into the clearing in front of the house. Yusuke remains on the porch while Hiei and I move to stand across from each other. He has a katana in his hand. My hands are empty. How am I supposed to fight him? I can see in his eyes he is worried. I run my hands down my shirt. They are clammy. 'Don't think,' I tell myself, and find it much easier said than done. Or it is until a black blur comes at me across the clearing. My body moves, one hand going to my hair as I dodge, jumping and flipping in the air, landing where Hiei had been standing with a rose in my hand. I look at the rose but before I can question where it came from, Hiei is darting at me again, his blade slashing toward my body. My voice calls out "Rose whip!" and I feel the flow of energy between me and the rose in my hand as it transforms into a long thorned whip that lashes after the black blur. His blade deflects the vine and he comes at me again. I dodge, bringing the whip up viciously after him. He captures it, smiling at me.

"Good."

I am panting and can feel the sweat trickling down my face. I am shaking and can taste the adrenaline in my mouth. "Good? What the hell is this?" I ask, twitching the whip.

"It is your rose whip," he answers.

"Where the hell did it come from?" I feel a little panicky, pulling things out of no where.

"We don't know. We've never felt your rose in your hair. It…just appears when you want it. Maybe it's a seed in your hair. You've never told us," Yusuke answers, coming down from the porch. "It's okay. It seems your form isn't too far off, once you get started."

I take a deep breath, calming myself. I can hear the plants…they're concerned. I tell them I'm okay, I'm trying to remember and they settle down.

With an unconscious flick of my wrist, the whip reverts back to a rose. I look at it again, still surprised by its appearance. I look up when the plants warn me I am going to be attacked again, my body moving instinctively away from Yusuke. My hands are empty now as he charges me again, his fists glowing. One comes flying at my chest and I duck under it, my hand flying up to catch him under his ribs. I hear the air leave his body in a rush and feel a stab of conscious. He lands laughing, though.

"As long as he doesn't have time to think," Yusuke says, his voice a little breathless.

"It would be better if he didn't have to fight, though," Hiei agrees.

"Excuse me, I am right here." I glare at both of them. Yusuke looks chagrined but Hiei is unrepentant.

"And we don't want you to have your ass handed to you." He meets my glare with one of his own. Behind that glare, behind his words, I can hear his concern for me. I bow my head, admitting, conceding his is right. I hear him walking across the clearing but I don't look up until his hand touches my cheek. "It's not that I think you can't handle yourself. I know you can, even now." His eyes finish his comment. He doesn't want to lose me.

I bring my hand up to his. "I understand. I'll try to stay out of trouble." We stand there a moment before the plants tell me Keiko is approaching, causing me to look up.

She enters the clearing with a heavy bag slung over her shoulder…or at least it looks as if it should be heavy. She refuses Yusuke's offer to carry it, though, heading to the porch and beaconing us over. On one of the tables, she pulls out three large notebooks, one with each of our names on it in a neat script. "These are the transcripts of our interviews," she smiles at us.

The one with my name, though, confuses me. It reads 'Minamino Shuichi/Youko Kurama.' I run my fingers over the neat script, trying to decipher meaning from the names.

As if reading my name, Yusuke speaks up, "Minamino Shuichi is your human name, the name your mother gave you twenty-six years ago. Youko Kurama was your name when you were a kitsune. You were badly injured and needed to recover. That's why you're in a human body." His voice is soft as he tells me this. There is nothing to say…what could I say? Yusuke continues, "You only needed to be in a human body for ten years, but…your mother showed you what love was and you couldn't leave her. Almost twelve years ago, she was very sick. You had met Hiei before that and he asked you to help him steal three objects from Enma. You agreed because one of the objects could help your mother and you were a thief as Youko. That's how we met. It was my first case as a spirit detective. Long story short, you and Hiei were paroled and had to work with me." His expression is tender. He is sitting on the porch next to the chair I sat in. Hiei is standing behind me, his hand on my shoulder.

"I want to remember…" my voice is soft…I can barely hear myself.

"You will," Hiei answers me at the same volume. His hand tightens on my shoulder.

"Sometimes," Keiko begins, "when people are in a fugue state, reminding them of their past helps form connections that bring it forward. Usually, memories are recovered oldest to newest. But, as we discussed yesterday, you're not exactly a normal fugue state case. I thought it'd be worth a try. Some of our interviews go back to before you were a thief."

I run my finger along the name…my name…once more. My life…the life I had…in black and white. I am hesitant, though. I want to remember, though, not read about my life. "If Koenma's lead doesn't work out…" I finally say.

She nods putting the binders back in her bag. "I thought you'd say that." She puts her bag on the ground next to her chair. "I told you I had another theory. I've found a lot of interesting phenomenon in my world cultures and comparative psychology courses. I've read case studies of amnesia after someone has been cursed, either through voodoo or some other form of what is usually called one of the black arts. Your case doesn't really follow those except for the onset. Curse victims will describe a blackness and then pain."

"How does this help?" I ask. I want answers, not theories…not right now. When I can remember, then I'll be happy with theories. I don't say that, though. She is trying.

"There are a couple of ways to test for a curse." There is a hesitancy in her voice.

"But…?" Yusuke asks.

"They view demons as a curse, so they, the tests, may give a false reading."

"What kind of tests? What will they tell you?"

"Well, one is reading cards. One is burning certain herbs, the smell of which actually makes me sick. One is burning a lock of your hair…"

"Let's try the card reading," I cut her off.

She nods, "That's the easiest and the one that will be easiest to detect if it's a false reading because you're a demon." She reaches into her back and pulls out a purple velvet bag just bigger than her hands. I watch as she pulls a thick stack of cards from it and shuffles them on the table. "These are tarot cards," she explains. I glance at Yusuke. He is puzzled. Hiei moves to the chair next to mine, his expression intrigued. "There are several different ways of laying the cards out, ranging from one card to over thirty. I'm going to test them with a three card layout."

She takes a deep breath and then turns three cards onto the table. They are richly decorated with numbers and words. The one on her left is labeled the devil, the middle one lovers and the last one is the seven of staffs. She is frowning at the cards before she smiles and looks up at us. "They work for you."

"What do they mean?" I ask.

"Each card has a meaning, also influenced by where they are in the layout. A three card lay out gives the past, present and future in the simplest terms." She points at the devil card, "This card is the past, it indicates a weird experience, a bad outside influence and black magic. It can also indicate self inflicted pain, but I don't think…that may not fully apply. I'm not sure about that. The next card is your present position, the lovers, which beyond the obvious meaning of love also means trust and freedom and optimism. The third card indicates the future. The seven of staffs indicate success and victory."

"Why aren't you sure about the first one?" I ask. She hesitated.

"Well, there's a feeling…a…how do I say this…it's like an instinct that allows someone to read cards well. My instinct on the first card is that self inflicted is almost but not quite right."

"Why would I do this to myself?" That's just…insane.

"I didn't say you did. I said it wasn't right. Maybe…maybe it's something you left undone that is returning to you now." She looks as if she's struggling to find words.

"I'm sorry," I say, my voice softer. "It's not your fault. You're doing your best to help us."

She looks at me, "I wish I could do more."

Hiei stands, "It's time to go to Genkai's. Yusuke, will you grab something we can eat on the way?" He looks at Keiko, "Do you think the last card is right or is it just our hope?"

She looks at the card, tracing the design with her finger before looking at him, "Both."

He nods, his expression grim. She puts the cards back in the pouch and slings her bag back over her shoulder. Yusuke comes back out with several pieces of fruit and we walk to Genkai's silently, eating and thinking.

I lag behind them, my mind struggling to remember what has been left undone. It would be easier if I could remember anything at all, but I cannot stop trying. Hiei drops back and walks beside me. "Kurama," he says softly, his eyes forward. He glances at me out of the corner of his eye, I am watching him avidly. "Let Yusuke or me handle things. We don't want you hurt. That would be…worse than you not remembering for us."

I reach out and take his hand, lacing my fingers through his. "I know. I will." Very softly, I add, "I do love you."

He stops and I turn to face him. He runs his hand over my cheek. I now know why it is so rough, but that only adds to the sensation. His eyes are intense on mine. His voice is soft as he says, "I love you, always." Somehow, this simple action, his caressing my cheek and looking into my eyes, feels more intimate than when he…made love to me last night.

It is too soon when Keiko's voice calls us to hurry up. I turn to see Yusuke looking at us, both with longing and joy in his eyes. I hold my free hand out to him and he walks over and takes it, lacing his fingers in mine. He kisses my fingertips before turning to walk behind Keiko toward Genkai's.

Just before we arrive, the plants are warning me…of someone being here. "The…Botan?...is here.," I whisper. Yusuke and Hiei squeeze my fingers and let my hands go. I wish they didn't have to, but if we need Koenma's help and…lots of things I don't want to think about at the moment.

Separately, we walk into the clearing around a large wooden building. This place has a peaceful atmosphere, but also a strong undercurrent of power running under it. The plants here are…more intelligent than those around our house. Genkai and Yukina are on the porch, waiting, with a tall orange haired man. He has the look of someone whose body is finally catching up with itself. His limbs are strong, his neck looks like it is still reaching for its full potential to match the broad line of his shoulders. His hips are narrower, but not as slim as Hiei's or Yusuke's. His legs are strongly muscled, evident even through the loose pants he wears. He is showing promise of attractiveness. But, the way he carries himself shows that he is still uncomfortable in his body, still feeling awkward. He stands near Yukina, glancing at her every so often with an expression I recognize from Hiei and Yusuke. He loves her. When she looks at him, I see a little bit of puzzlement even as she returns the look. Also…they are…innocent. How do I know this? Genkai comes out of the building with the blue haired girl…Botan…behind her. I guess the man must be Kuwabara.

"It's about time you four get here," Genkai grouses at us.

"Koenma-sama just called, Genkai-shihan. They will be arriving on time. The…guest has just arrived."

"Why are we wastin' time here blabbing? Let's go!" Yes, he is definitely Kuwabara, the voice sounds like what I remember.

Botan walks across the clearing and with a flick of her wrist produces an oar out of thin air. She mounts this then point…something, I can't see it concealed in her hand, at the ground near her feet. A blue oval appears, like the one that we took from Koenma's before. I walk through again, the same tingling sensation as before. What I notice different this time is how suddenly and completely the voices of the plants are shut off. My head almost echoes in the silence. I didn't realize how used to them I'd gotten.

We emerge out of the tunnel across from large pair of doors. Botan knocks and then opens them. "We're here, Koenma-sama," she announces, as she pushes the doors further open and steps to the side to allow us in.

We enter, Keiko and Genkai first, followed by Yukina and Kuwabara and then Hiei and Yusuke. I enter last, and turn suddenly when a strange voice speaks, "Why, Kurama, it's been so long."

A/N: Whee...the next chapter...and my printer ran out of ink...pout Yes, I keep print outs of my stories, especially when I'm working on them...espeically if I work on them on the go...gives me a chance to edit them and to add to. Oh, wells...I'll still manage to add on (I'll borrow my roommate's printer ;) ). Anyways...for those that want to read other insanity from me, I do have a "livejournal" at http/ www. livejournal. com /users/ hcolleen Read at your own risk ;)

Anyways...I demnd at least three days before my next miracle...the next chapter may be up sooner, but I wanted to break it before it got too long and too involved...and I need more reviews...feed me please ;)

Also, if you get the impression there was something missing from the last chatper and this one...there is. It's on my homepage ;)


	5. Night of the Third Day

Something about that voice…it's somehow familiar. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara are on the defensive, glaring at the stranger and Koenma. He…at least I think it's a he…has pale golden hair, blue eyes, full lips. His clothing is filmy, concealing nothing of his chest. He is seated, his arms behind him. He continues to speak to me, ignoring the others in the room, "I'd greet you more properly, but it was decided that I should be restrained."

"Who are you?" I ask as he continues to stare and…it feels like he is undressing me with his eyes. It's disgusting. "What do you want?"

"The same thing I've always wanted. You." I can feel the bile rising in my throat.

"No," I turn to leave.

"Pity about your memory, though, isn't it?" His voice is full of false condolences.

"What do you know about that?" I turn to glare at him. Through this, the rest have remained silent, defensive. His posture is as casual as his bound position allows. My eyes narrow, "What do you have to do with it?"

"Now, Kurama, what makes you think I have anything to do with your current condition?"

"One, you're here. Two, you're bound. Three, everyone is defensive. Four, you make me sick." I can feel the anger building in my chest. "Either explain yourself or go rot for all I care!" I glare at him, waiting.

He sighs, his head dropping forward. I'm glad his eyes are off me. "This isn't how this as supposed to happen. They were supposed to leave you as a liability. You were supposed to wake up with me, not them."

I want…I want to kill him. I feel my hand twitch toward my hair, to that hidden rose that becomes a whip. I want to feel it wrap around his throat and strangle the life out of him. But first, I want answers. "What do you have to do with my current condition?"

"What do I have to do with it?" he repeats, laughing a bit. "You expect me to hand you my death sentence that easily, Kurama. I didn't think your intelligence had been affected, my pretty one."

Hiei growls, "Answer him."

His eyes look at Hiei, following his body up and down. I hate it. I want to rip those eyes out of his head. How dare he look at Hiei that way? "It seems you still have your guard dog, Kurama."

"Enough with the insults, bastard! What did you do to him this time?" Yusuke yells at him.

That sick gaze, the one that undressed me and Hiei now turns to Yusuke. I want to rip his head off his body and bash it into the floor until there is nothing recognizable left of it. "Two guard dogs, Kurama? Interesting, my little kitsune."

My body moves without my express consent. I am across the room, my hand stinging from the contact with his face. "Shut up and answer my questions. What did you do to me?"

His head is to the side and he slowly looks up at me, his eyes…god I hate those eyes…are amused, even above the bright red mark my hand left. "Such a temper. Aren't you going to summon one of your plants? Or have the little one use his jagan on me? But, no, you slap me like a little girl. I do wonder what it is I see in you, Kurama."

My hand is around his throat and he is gagging, a satisfying sound. "What did you do to me?" I repeat, growling. Hiei's hand is on my arm and I glare at him.

"Let me deal with him, Kurama." His eyes look as angry as I feel, but he is more in control of it than I am.

I glare once more at the…thing whose throat I hold. Maliciously, I squeeze my hand around his throat before pushing away from him. I turn and walk across the room, standing slightly behind Yusuke. When I turn back around, Hiei has his katana at the thing's throat.

"What did you do to him, Seimigaku?" So, that is the creature's name.

"I didn't do anything," he answers, emphasizing the pronoun.

"What did you have done to him, then?" Hiei's voice is barely contained rage.

"Nothing much," the thing still has the gall to be cocky.

"Answer, or I'll do 'nothing much' to you."

"Come now, Hiei. If I die, how will you get your answers? How will your precious little fox remember then? I can be quite reasonable, if given what I want."

"What do you want?" Hiei doesn't really care what it wants, he just wants answers.

"I already answered that. I want him."

"You can't have me!" I yell as Hiei says pretty much the same thing…Yusuke says it, too, as does Kuwabara and Keiko.

Blue eyes are on me again, "Quite a fan club you've got there fox. How do you keep them all satisfied? How do you manage to do anything else?" Before I can reach him, Hiei has punched him solidly in the face. I am shaking badly with rage. I want to kill him. I want to torture him. Killing him would be too easy, too simple. He deserves so much worse than just death.

"Talk to him again and you will not speak again," Hiei growls, "ever!"

Seimigaku's eyes return to Hiei. "He must have really done you well."

Hiei's fist flies at his face again. "He has earned my loyalty. It has nothing to do with sex. What did you do to him!"

"I told you, I didn't…" Hiei's fist comes up again and Seimigaku reconsiders, "I paid someone to have it done."

"What?"

"I don't understand it fully," he began, looking at Hiei's fist, still poised to strike at the least provocation.

"Who?"

"I don't know…some tall demon in a black hat."

"Baron Samedi?" Keiko asks.

His eyes go to her, again undressing her. I want to rip his eyes out of his head. "You're almost as smart as Kurama, aren't you, girl?"

"What spell did you have put on him?" she asks, ignoring his barb.

"Now, now, you're going to lower my estimation of your intelligence." Hiei's fist flies again. Seimigaku's head lolls a moment before his eyes return to Hiei, "Her too? You get around, don't you?"

Keiko interrupts before Hiei can hit the creature again. "What kind of spell did you have put on Kurama?"

"I don't remember." His voice is defiant.

Hiei's hand goes to his ward, "There are ways to fix that."

"That won't work." Seimigaku smirks, "I had a protection woven into the spell. If you've tried that little eye on him, you'd know that already. If you try it on me, you'll both feel it."

Keiko has crossed the room and lays a hand on Hiei's arm. "I have an idea," she says calmly. He backs away and moves to stand next to Yusuke, in front of me. His shoulders are trembling with barely contained rage. Keiko puts her bag down on the floor and begins pulling things out of it. "So, you used Baron Samedi, did you?" she asks, not looking at the demon. "That was really very silly. Your drugs would have worked better, you know." She has pulled out a bunch of packets of dried herbs and other things. "Had a spell put on yourself, too, did you?" She looks over at us. "I suggest you four leave. This will make you sick."

"What are you going to do?" Seimigaku is beginning to sound nervous.

She looks up at him, smiling, "Nothing much, just burn a little incense, that's all." She pulls out a stone bowl and pours some…sand?...in it. "A little sage, a little sweet grass, a little of this, a little that." Her smile becomes malicious, "Nothing much really." She holds a black disk to a lighter she's pulled out of her bag, setting it on fire before gently blowing the flames out and setting the smoldering coal in the bowl. "You're not worried are you?" she asks, her voice light.

Before he can answer, Hiei is pushing us out of the door. I look down at him. He is smirking. He is still angry, I can see that, but he is smirking. I turn to make walking out the door easier. Yusuke looks at me, puzzled, but following Hiei's direction. When we are in the hall, Hiei turns and pulls the door closed behind Yukina.

"What is that about, Hiei?" Yusuke asks, his hands on his hips.

"Well, if you want to throw up everything for the next two weeks, you can go back in," he answers. "I don't know where, but she's picked up a lot of information."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"She read the cards very well," he begins, "And she knows her limitations. This is new. Last I knew, she wasn't into what ningen call magic."

"Magic?" Yusuke asks.

Hiei moves across the hall and sits on the floor, his back to the wall. I just now notice his katana is no where to be seen. Maybe…maybe it's stored in the same place my rose is? "Magic is how ningen use what energy demons use. Most, however, only make a game of it, playing with things they don't understand and can't really understand."

"So," I begin, "a human could learn to use…my rose whip?" I sit next to him.

"Not to that degree. That requires too much focus and energy. But, they could learn to hear plants."

"It didn't seem to take a lot of energy," I murmur.

"That's because you're a demon, and a very powerful one," he answers me.

Yusuke sits across from us, in the middle of the hall. "Do you think she'll get our answers?"

Hiei smirks, "If she doesn't, we can still use…old fashioned methods."

Yukina remains by the door, standing. We stay there a long time, just waiting. Yusuke gets up and paces the hallway. I find myself watching him, watching the sway of his hips, the motion of his ass as he walks toward and away from us. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch Hiei doing the same. A tiny smirk plays over his lips as he deliberately avoids my gaze. Yusuke seems oblivious to the show he's putting on for us, making it that much more enticing to watch him covertly.

The blue man comes down the hallway after a while, "Koenma-sama said things are going well, but it will be a little longer before they know everything they need. You can go home or wait here. There is a room down the hall."

They turn to me. "We'll wait," I answer after a pause. I figure we'll get answers faster if we're here.

"This way, please." He leads us to a room dominated by a large table and a monitor. There are four chairs around the table with a large tray of sandwiches on it.

"Thank you, George," Yukina says softly.

He beams at her, "Koenma-sama will contact you when they're finished." He then leaves the room, pulling the door shut behind him. Unfortunately, there isn't room to pace in here. The food does help to pass the time at first.

After what seems like hours of sitting and staring at each other, the screen lights up. Koenma, Keiko, Genkai and Seimigaku appear, all looking to some degree ill. Keiko and Genkai look slightly green, Koenma is sweating. Seimigaku looks as if he's thrown up a few times already and isn't finished yet.

"We have the information we need. Kurama, can you bear one more night?" Keiko looks triumphant under the green cast. "See, you can't be around us until we take a shower and I'll need to go with you and I need to prepare and…"

"It's okay, Keiko," I cut her off. "I can cope with one more night. Why do you need to come?"

"Well, none of you is familiar with vodoun…"

"How did you learn?" Yusuke asks.

"World cultures…" She looks like that's all she's going to say until Genkai clears her throat. "We had a vodoun priest, a houngan, talk to our class. I stayed after to talk to him. He decided I'd be a good student and taught me everything I was willing to learn. I'm still learning." She looks down, "I actually need to talk to him to find out what all I'm going to need tomorrow." Her cheeks are slightly pink.

Yusuke smiles, "Okay, we'll go tomorrow." He tips his head to the side and coyly asks, "Is he coming with us?" I want to nibble on that exposed neck.

Keiko blushes even more, "I don't know…if he thinks I need help, he will."

Koenma speaks up before Yusuke can tease her anymore. "Ayame will take you home. Botan will take this group home. Botan will pick you up tomorrow morning." With that the screen goes dark.

The door opens and a black clad girl with black hair says, "Please come with me." Without waiting for a reply, she turns and walks down the hall, away from Koenma's office. Yusuke allows Yukina to leave the room first, following her down the hall. Hiei walks beside me and my eyes are focused on Yusuke's ass as he walks down the hall. I can feel my hands itching to hold that ass.

We are through the portal quickly and Ayame leaves without further conversation. The plants are relatively quiet in the dark. Yukina bows and wishes us a good night before turning toward Genkai's temple. We start down the path to our home, Yusuke again leading us. I wonder if he knows I've been watching him, that Hiei has been watching him. I reach out for Hiei's hand and together, we walk up and wrap our arms around Yusuke.

"You have a very nice ass," I say, letting my hand slide down and cup one cheek.

"Very nice," Hiei agrees, and I can feel him doing the same.

Yusuke smiles, "I've heard that somewhere, but…what does it get me?"

We are at the steps to the house. "What do you want?" I ask coyly. This is…exciting, exhilarating. I can feel my heart beating in my chest in anticipation.

"I can think of a couple of things," he answers, his hand sliding behind my back and down to squeeze my ass. I can see that he is doing the same to Hiei.

"That could be arranged," Hiei returns as I moan lightly. He looks at me, asking with his eyes if I'm sure this is what I want. I nod. I want this…even if it is just my overactive libido, I want to be with them…both…all of us, together. "Why don't we go inside and see about that arrangement," he suggests.

Arms linked around each other, we manage to make it up the stairs and through the door. As Hiei pushes the door closed, I turn to Yusuke and begin kissing his neck. He tips his head back to give me better access. I can feel Hiei pushing up Yusuke's tee shirt and I release his neck long enough to push the fabric off his body. He doesn't need it. My lips return to his neck as my hands roam his body and Hiei's. I can feel Yusuke's hand in my hair, holding my head to his neck and Hiei's working its way under my shirt. Very lightly, I bring my teeth against his neck, and he moans deliciously. My tongue presses against his neck and I nibble a little more firmly. His hand tightens in my hair. Slowly, with teeth and tongue and lips, I explore his neck, finding places that make him groan or tighten his grip in my hair.

Something…I need to know…I whisper his name, "Yusuke?" He hums in response. I pull back to see his eyes are closed. I repeat, "Yusuke?"

He opens his eyes and looks at me, "Yeah?"

"Why…why do you love me?" I feel stupid asking the question, but…but I need to know. I feel Hiei pull away from him.

Yusuke's hand goes from my hair to my cheek. "Let's go to the couch," he murmurs, his hand going to catch mine. I'm confused but I follow him. He sits down and pulls me onto his lap, encouraging me to rest my head on his shoulder. Hiei sits next to him, under my legs and Yusuke begins, "I knew you'd ask. It was just a mater of time." He caresses my hair and it feels good. His lips touch my hair. "I think…I think it started when we first met. You approached me, asking for a favor…to give you time and then you'd come with me without complaint. I trusted you, much to Botan's displeasure, but…somehow, I knew I could. Later, you took me to visit your mother. She was sick at the time…very sick…and the object you'd stolen was a mirror that would grant you a wish on the full moon. You asked that I wait until then. I found out from Botan that if the mirror granted your wish, it would take your life, so I ran to the hospital. I couldn't…I couldn't let you die. I couldn't bear your mother going through…loosing her son, so I asked the mirror to take some of my life. From then, you've always been…you've been…like that…willing to risk everything for those you care about." I pull away to look at him, "It also helps that you're hot as hell and all that, too," he grins at me.

I return the smile, feeling secure with his answer. I look over to Hiei, "And you?"

He laces his fingers through mine, "You taught me what it means to love. When…the last time we dealt with Seimigaku, you and I spent the day together. You'd been having nightmares and called for me in your sleep. You needed me…and…you wanted me. That…it …I liked feeling needed by you…I still do."

These answers…they satisfied me…they were what I needed to hear to feel more secure. I squeezed Hiei's fingers in mine and kissed Yusuke. "Thank you. Shall we continue?"

"I think we're going to continue in a different way, though," Yusuke says, sliding one arm under my knees and the other around my back. Hiei lets my hand go and Yusuke stands up from the couch, holding me…carrying me to the bedroom. Hiei goes ahead of us, pulling the door open, turning down the covers. The sheets are different than they were this morning, I absently note as Yusuke crawls on the bed before gently setting me down. Hiei crawls in on the other side of the bed as Yusuke speaks, "We're going to show you…we're going to love you." He bends down and kisses me, gently at first, then with growing passion.

I can feel Hiei kissing my forehead and down my cheek. As Yusuke's mouth leaves my lips and trails over to my ear, he takes over my mouth. His kiss is more possessive than Yusuke's. It makes me feel needed…wanted…loved. I moan as his tongue seeks entrance to my mouth and Yusuke's lips find my ear. I bring my hands up to their backs, holding them as they both continue to bring me the most wonderful sensations. I can feel fingers working on the buttons of my shirt, but, I'm not sure whose hands they are…maybe both of them.

Hiei's mouth leaves mine. I'm not ready for my mouth to be left alone, yet. This complaint leaves my head as his lips find a sensitive spot on my neck, just behind my ear. I moan at the contact and he suckles harder. I can feel his lips throughout my body.

The fabric of my shirt parts, and I feel two hands trace a path up my chest. It was both of them unbuttoning it. Almost as if they are sharing a mind, they both brush their fingers over my nipples at the same time. I gasp and they leave their fingers there, teasing, pinching, tormenting me. Their mouths begin making trails down my neck. They both know my body so well.

Just under my chin, their lips meet. I can feel them kissing each other and I wish I could see it. They must be reading my mind. They come up a little and I can see them, their lips joined, their eyes closed, their cheeks flushed pink. After a long moment where I can see their mouths working to get closer to the other, they part and both of them come at me, both of them kissing me on the mouth. It's a little awkward, but I wouldn't want to change it or stop it for anything. Their tongues come out, enticing mine to join them. I can hear moaning, but I don't know whose throat it's coming from anymore.

Again, as one, they leave my mouth. I whimper at the loss, only to gasp when their lips replace their fingers on my chest. I arch into their touch, encouraging them to continue. My hands slide up their backs and into their hair, holding them to my chest. I feel Yusuke's hand trailing crazy patterns over my abdomen. I feel Hiei's hand join his, their fingers intertwining, but still continuing to draw crazy patters. I want…I want them to…stop drawing and get to business! "Please…" I whisper. They both hum against my chest, the sound going straight to my dick, making it ache. "Please…I need…please…"

They leave my chest. This isn't what I wanted. Yusuke slides a hand behind my neck and pulls me away from the bed. Hiei pushes my shirt off my shoulders and arms discarding it off the bed somewhere. It is just then I realize his shirt is gone, too. As he lays me down again, Yusuke murmurs, "Don't worry, love, we'll give you everything you need." He kisses me briefly before moving to my shoulders, tracing my collarbones with his lips. Hiei kisses me briefly as well before doing the same on the other side of my body. It feels so good. They follow my chest down, tracing the line of the muscles to my nipples again. I cry out. It feels so good. But, this time, they don't stop. They continue down my chest, licking and nipping at my ribs. Gods….it feels so good.

They show me thoroughly how much they love me, drawing insane sensations from my body, pulling me higher than either of them alone had. I feel loved, wanted, needed as my body reaches completion with theirs.

I lay there shuddering with the aftershocks a long time. My mind is hazy. Yusuke is lying next to me, Hiei with his head on my chest, but I don't remember how we got there. After a long moment, Hiei kisses my chest and leaves the bed. I whimper and reach for him. Yusuke pets my chest, "It's okay, he's coming back. It's okay." And, he does, carrying a washcloth, which he uses to gently clean my wrist and then between my legs. It feels good. He then flips the cloth and uses it to wash Yusuke. He leaves the room and returns when the lights are off. He lies next to me again, his head still on my chest after pulling up the blankets. I feel so happy, even with the stress of the day. They really do love me. With a sigh, I drop off to sleep.

A/N Another edited chapter. Whee...anyways...even though I spent most of yesterday asleep with sickiness, I still made my own deadline...love me and review. I was surprised at how many people thought I'd use Karasu or Kuronue, though. Oh, and I haven't forgotten about the house map, I just haven't had time to scan it in, maybe today and I'll post a link on my profile page. If you want the unedited version, it's on my homepage link. Leave a review.


	6. Morning and Night of the Fourth Day

A tapping at the glass door pulls us from sleep. It is still dark outside. I don't want to wake up. I'm so comfortable with Hiei still on my chest and Yusuke holding me. I don't want to move. But, I'm not the only one to hear the noise. Hiei's head comes up and he glares at the door and Yusuke growls at it. The tapping gets louder. The plants…they tell me Keiko is at the front door. Who is tapping on our window-door, then? The plants don't know, but he came with Keiko. Hiei moves to get up and the shadowy figure moves away from the door. After a moment, we hear the doorbell ring. With a curse, Yusuke gets out of bed. "It's Keiko," I tell him.

"Oh," he murmurs, looking through his closet and pulling out clothing in the dark. "Then who was tapping?"

"Dunno, but he came with her." I shrug, getting out of the bed since Hiei has already gotten up. It's strange, but…my libido isn't awake. Maybe it's too early for even that monster to be awake. Or maybe, knowing what today will bring calms the monster? I don't know, but I don't feel the overwhelming urge to jump my lovers. Yusuke leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Hiei touches my arm and I look at him. "Don't worry about it. It's normal." I look at him blankly, and he continues. "The only time you're not horny when you first wake up is when we have a mission. It's like your body knows we're going and preserves the energy."

"How…how did you know…?"

"After ten years, I ought to be able to read you. You can read me, after all." He smiles at me and, even in the dim light, I can see his love for me.

"You're right," I concede. Without another word, we turn and make the bed before heading to the door. Just before we open it, I pull him into a hug, which he returns freely. Without talking, we leave the room.

Keiko is cooking and Yusuke is sitting at the kitchen table, talking with a new person. It seems he is new to Yusuke as well, based on the questions he's asking.

"So, John-san, you're a…what was the word?"

"A houngan," he supplied. He has an odd accent…or more, the way he says the words was different from what I expect…almost musical…almost as if he is swallowing part of the words. He has a gentle smile, and his aura matches it. He has blondish hair that falls away from a tanned face almost to his shoulders. His eyes are light brown and sparkle with a mixture of wisdom and mischief. It looks as if he'd be about Yusuke's height when standing, though he is built more like me. He is wearing all white, too, which somehow strikes me as odd. He smiles at us as Hiei and I move to sit next to Yusuke. "Sorry to wake you, but to find the Baron, we need to start as early as possible."

"It's okay. We want to recover his memories as soon as we can," Hiei answers.

Yusuke reaches for my hand, "Yeah, it'd be nice to have our old Kurama back." He squeezes my fingers to let me know he's teasing.

"I'd like to have the old me back, too, as would the plants," I add.

"Yeah, I was wanting a reason to come visit you. I've been hearin' some from my little Keiko about you, but she is very protective of you. I was delighted with the chance to meet you, so, even though she could handle the Baron on her own, I insisted on coming."

"Your little Keiko?" Yusuke asks, turning to the girl in question.

Keiko pointedly ignores the taunt. "This is Kurama," she says pointing at me, "and Hiei," she points at him, finishing the introductions as she sets a steaming pot of soup on the table. "This is John," she says, sitting next to him. It's obvious they are in love…or am I just more aware of these things given my current state?

John serves the soup. The bowls were in front of him the entire time and I'm just now noticing? "So, how did you get tangled with the Baron and that other one…Seimigaku?"

Hiei answers, "He told me the story last time we dealt with Seimigaku." He looks at me, asking permission to continue. I nod. I think we can trust John. Hiei continues, "Seimigaku wanted Kurama to grow plants for him so he could make drugs." He hesitates, though I'm not sure if anyone else notices it or not, "He also wanted…Kurama's body." There is disgust and anger in his voice. His eyes seek out mine, that anger blazing in them, "He won't be forgiven this time."

"You forgave him last time?" Yusuke asked, surprised.

Hiei glanced at him, "He lived. That was a mistake. It won't be repeated." His rage is almost palpable. I hear a small noise and look up to see Keiko shifting uncomfortably in her chair. John looks thoughtful.

"So," John begins, picking up his spoon, "that is the way of things?"

Hiei meets his gaze, "Yes, that is the way of things."

John held his gaze a minute longer. It was uncomfortable, to say the least. After too long a time, John smiles, "Good enough. It'll do." His eyes go to Yusuke, "And you?"

Yusuke looks at him blankly for a moment before he smiles, "Name it, I'll do it for him."

"Would you leave him and never see him again?" John's eyes are hard even though his lips still smile.

Yusuke's hand clenches around mine as his face pales and he swallows visibly. "If…if that's what it takes, I would, but it would kill me. I would do it, though. He means more."

John's eyes soften, "You'll not be needing to die. Good enough." His eyes turn to me, "So, you are loved. They'd be willing to kill and die for you." His hand comes up under his chin and I feel like he is weighing me, "So, Kurama, what are you willing to do?"

Without hesitation, I answer, "Anything, anything at all, no matter what."

His head goes to the side, "Would you go with Seimigaku?"

My stomach rebels. "How will that…?"

He cuts me off, "I asked if you would go with Seimigaku? Answer!" It feels as if he's slapped me.

"If that's what I had to do to prove I love them, then yes, I would. If it's just to get my memory back, no."

John laughs. I feel totally confused now. "Good enough, good enough!" He turns to Keiko and puts a hand on her shoulder. "You were right, my girl. They are very much in love." I hazard a glance at Yusuke and Hiei. They both look as confused as I feel. He looks back at us, "The Baron is not so demanding. Though…don't let him hold your hand. He tends to keep what is in his hand when he leaves…and he doesn't let go if you be handin' him anything."

"You're sure it's Baron Samedi?" I ask.

"My Keiko got the demon…Seimigaku to name him. And she got other information that confirmed his identity and what we need to do to undo the spell. Seimigaku really did expect for you to be left behind, you know, so the spell isn't very complex, even with the protection woven into it." John beams at Keiko.

"If he expected me to left behind, why bother with the protection?" This doesn't make sense.

Keiko answers this time, "It seems he remembered you two being…I believe the exact quote was 'fucking each other senseless' and that Hiei might 'miss his little fox toy when his libido unfroze again.' It seems you jagan was rather uncomfortable for him last time."

"'Fucking each other…senseless'?" I ask aghast.

"'Little fox toy'?" Yusuke chokes out through his laughter, emphasizing the 'little.'

"My libido is quite unfrozen," Hiei says with stiff dignity, though his eyes are amused.

"He's never seen you without clothes, has he?" Yusuke splutters. He then yelps. I look over to see Hiei smirking as he removes his fingers from Yusuke's side.

"There are some things that need not be said, Yusuke," I glare at him. "And he is never going to have that opportunity!"

"I'm sorry, Kurama," he says, actually managing to look penitent.

I relent and wrap an arm over his shoulder, kissing the top of his head.

"How easily they forget us!" John's voice sounds amused. "You would think they were new to each other instead of many years along!"

I sigh, resting my head against Yusuke's head, "This is new to me, John-san."

"But it is not to them, and they act newly in love." He turns to Keiko, "This is normal for them, is it not?"

She smiles, "Pretty nearly. Though, normal would be Kurama making fun of the 'little' comment and Hiei declaring it would never happen." She smiles at us then turns to John, "And Yusuke would start grilling you about your intentions with me."

"Speaking of which," Yusuke pipes up, glaring at John, "what are your intentions with Keiko?

"To keep her happy," he answers simply.

Yusuke nods and then turns the glare on Keiko. "And why didn't you tell us about him?"

Keiko returns his glare with a smile, "Never came up." John is laughing next to her, a soft sound, more like his shoulders are just shaking with mirth.

"Never came up!" Yusuke is…funny. I had to fight my own grin as he continued. "Never came up! He could have gone to the beach with us! Or out to dinner! Or anything like that! Never came up!" I give up. I start laughing. "Glad to amuse you," he glares at me sourly, "but, my best friend gets a boyfriend and doesn't tell me when I told her!" he emphasizes every noun and pronoun. "And her excuse! It never came up!" He crosses his arms over his chest with a "hmph!" and even Hiei is struggling not to laugh. He relaxes a little and smiles at Keiko, "I'm glad you're happy, but seriously, you could have shared!"

"And miss that display?" she asks through her giggles.

The door bell rings again. "It's Botan," I say as the plants inform me. Hiei stands to answer it and the rest of us clear the table, still chuckling over Yusuke's explosive display.

She doesn't come in, however, choosing to wait on the porch. "We're going to stop at the Reikai," she says. "Koenma-sama has some more information for you and a map." She actually seems to be avoiding looking at us, and less bubbly than before.

"Something wrong, Botan?" Yusuke asks.

She avoids his gaze, avoids looking at him, at any of us, "No, not really."

"Lies don't suit you, Baron," John says softly.

Her eyes fly to him, "What!" We are all looking at him, Yusuke, Hiei and I. Keiko seems to have been expecting this.

"There are three Barons, Samedi, la Crouix, and la Cemetiere. She is one of la Cemetiere. But, lies do not suit you."

"What are the Barons?" I ask.

He waves his hand, "Later. What do you lie about, Baron?"

Her cheeks flush, "I…I…last night, I came by…to tell you to be ready early…I…I…went to the back porch…the light was on…the curtains open…" her voice, soft to begin with trails off.

I blush. I can feel it to the roots of my hair. Yusuke is stammering. Hiei is silent. Finally, Hiei speaks up, "And?"

Her gaze settles on him, "Why didn't you say anything? It's not like we didn't suspect, but…"

"We thought it'd be easier on Koenma if he didn't know and Enma decided to use our relationship as a reason to harass him," he answers. He seems totally unfazed that the girl knew and had just admitted to watching us.

With a growl, she replied, "That's no excuse!" Hiei flicks an eyebrow at her. "Koenma-sama doesn't care if you're together or not and has already told Enma-daioh that."

Yusuke buries his face in my shoulder, his body shaking. A bit confused, I put my arms around him, still processing that Botan knew. Sounds rising from Yusuke gradually resolved into laughter and I looked at him puzzled, a grin pulling on my lips. Gasping for air, he pulls back from my shoulder, "This is just a day for insanity, isn't it?"

"That's the way of things when dealing with the Barons," John says, his voice filled with laughter.

"They're crazy?" Yusuke asked…or accused.

"Not so much. The Barons be those that stand between this world and the next, the Ghede. They stand at the crossroads and to get to the Loa, we pass them. The three aspects are considered by some to be the Loa of death, cemeteries, fertility, and the realm of the dead, which is why she is one of the Barons."

"Loa is like a god?" I ask, trying to understand the strange words.

"Yes, and Ghede are spirits of the dead."

"Fertility and death?" It seems an odd juxtaposition.

He smiles, "You've never seen a proper funeral." He then turns to Botan, "We should be going, we have enough time to catch up on.

"Yes," she agrees, "We only know his location as of a week ago. We can't track him, either, so we're going to have to start where Seimigaku saw him."

"A week? And we can't track him?"

She turns and walks away from us, toward where she forms her portal. "Yes, a week. No, we can't. But, he seems to stay in one area."

"We can find him," Keiko says confidently. The rest of us look at her. She glances at John, who nods. "All we have to do is enter his territory and make him an offering. He'll come."

I swallow, "An offering?" Between John's questions over breakfast and him mentioning that the Baron wouldn't let things go, I'm feeling worried.

John walks over and pats my shoulder, "Not to worry. He likes rum." It is just then I notice he and Keiko are carrying bags. But, I have the odd sensation that I knew that already, but it's just now registering. I wonder…

I must have made more of an expression than I thought because Keiko asks, "What is it, Kurama?"

We are all following Botan now, and I answer, "I keep…not seeing things today, only, when I do see them, I realize I've been seeing them…they don't surprise me…"

"That's normal, Kurama. Your eyes, all your senses, take in more information than your mind can actively process, so a lot of it gets filtered out of your conscious awareness, but that doesn't mean your mind isn't aware of it. I've seen you, all three of you react to things that you were surprised by, consciously, but that you knew, unconsciously, were there."

"I was just…I don't want…If I'm not aware enough, then…"

"Stop that," Hiei orders me. I look over to him. "You're worrying you might be a burden. You're not. Stop it." He grabs my hand and laces his fingers through mine. "We told you yesterday, we know you're able to take care of yourself, even now. We just would rather you didn't have to."

Yusuke takes my other hand in his and his fingers thread through mine, "We love you very much, and, while you could kick any one's ass that came after you now, we also know that you don't remember right now all the little tricks you have up your sleeve and in your hair. We don't even know all your tricks. And we don't want you hurt because you don't know one of your own attacks."

I nod, squeezing my fingers around theirs. Very softly, even the others have moved on ahead, I say "I know you love me. You showed me. You also showed me you love each other. I hope…I hope I remember what has happened during this when my memory comes back."

We have reached the clearing where Kuwabara is standing, his arms crossed, "'Bout time you…" his voice trails off as he notices we are holding hands. He looks between us and Botan and back to us, a comic look of confusion on his face.

"The cat's out of the bag," Yusuke said, his voice full of mirth.

"Cat?" he looks around, before his eyes return to Yusuke and he postures, "You better not be putting cats in bags, Urameshi!"

"Quite trying to think, Kuwabara, it doesn't suit you!" Yusuke lets go of my hand and returns the posturing, waving his fist at Kuwabara.

"We don't have time for this," Hiei growls out, cutting them both off.

"He is right," John speaks up, his eyes crinkled with laughter.

"Who are you?" Kuwabara asks, dropping the posturing.

"He's John, my boyfriend," Keiko answers.

"Really?" Kuwabara's voice cracks.

Was this day ever going to make sense? Weren't we supposed to be…well preparing to go…

"Let's go," Botan says from her perch on the oar. She has already formed the blue portal and is hovering by it, waiting for us.

When we enter Koenma's office, there is a lingering smell of…something that makes me glad I only had soup for breakfast. It's a mixture of cloying sweet, acrid, smoky and other things I can't think of ways to describe. Whether I can label it or not, it's making me feel nauseous. I look over at Yusuke and Hiei. They look a bit ill, too. Keiko looks at us, her expression torn between sympathy and amusement. "It was a lot worse yesterday," she says.

"What did you use?" I ask.

"Ah…well…other than sage and sweet grass, it's a trade secret," she evades answering.

"Psychology has tricks like what you did to that freak yesterday?" Kuwabara asked. He looked unfazed by the smell.

"No. And I didn't do that much to him," she demurs.

"You had him crying for his mommy!" he insists.

"'Crying for his mommy?'" Hiei asks, amused.

Kuwabara looks over at him, an odd expression crossing his face, "Yeah, he actually said, 'Mama!' when she did something to him."

Hiei's eyebrow quirks, "Mama?"

Keiko murmurs, "Well, he actually said 'imagaimamade' when I asked if he believed in mercy."

Hiei snorts, "He said 'until just now,' baka."

Kuwabara looks torn between wanting to say something to Hiei or Keiko. He isn't given a chance to speak, though. Koenma enters the room. "I'm glad you are here," he greets us as if we had a choice.

"What do we need to know?" I ask. I want to get started. I want to be finished!

He flicks an eyebrow at me. I'm too anxious to care right now, though. "Baron Samedi can be found in the Doyoubi Maisouchi region of the Maikai. We can form a portal to the entrance of that region, but from there you need to find your way. Seimigaku did tell us where he met the Baron and how he requested the curse, along with what payment he offered. You are prepared?" he turned to Keiko.

"Yes, we are prepared. No problem, once we find him," she answers confidently.

Koenma nods, "We don't know how the curse will be lifted or what side effects there will be." He hands a piece of paper to Hiei who looks at it and puts it in a pocket, nodding. "One last thing," he says as we turn to leave. We turn back to face him, waiting, though I know I would rather leave. "You three," he points at us, some how managing to look menacing despite his looking like a child.

"What, diaper breath?" Yusuke asks, hands on his hips.

"I'm happy for you, take care of each other," he beams at us. This day! Hiei snorts and pushes us out the door. I can hear Keiko and John laughing as well as Botan.

As the door closes behind us, Yusuke laughs a little. "Never a dull moment, that's for sure," he murmurs as we follow Botan to the room where the portals are made. With us leaving the room, I feel better.

We go through the portal. The plants here are a lot louder and more intelligent…and hungry. I gasp and can feel Hiei's hand slip into mine. Yusuke wraps an arm around my waist. "The plants here are louder and hungry," I tell them, explaining my reaction.

"Don't be afraid of them. You are their master, remember that," Hiei tells me.

"I don't remember how to master them," I whisper back.

"You got the plants at the house to listen to you," Yusuke answers me.

I take a deep breath, remembering that. I listen to them, the plants, for a moment. They are thinking about coming after us. 'Don't!' I tell them. I can see them shudder as they want to rebel against my command. 'No!' I tell them. They shudder once more and remain still. I smile, feeling a bit more confident. Hiei and Yusuke both squeeze me and let me go so we can walk, Hiei leading since he saw the map. Botan returns through the portal. I walk next to Yusuke behind Hiei and Keiko and John are behind us, Kuwabara following them.

I look around, taking in more of my surroundings now that the plants have chosen to obey me. The sky is…magenta?...odd…with darker purple clouds and yellow forks of lightning frequenting the sky. It's very different. Ahead of us, there are two large upright pillars, bright red in color, with two bars going across the top, the uppermost one extending past the pillars, the lower one connected with a couple of short columns between the two. Hiei leads us under it and as I pass under it, I feel like I'm being inspected…weighed…judged. It's an odd feeling. I hear John hum behind me as he walks under the arch and Kuwabara seems to growl. Yusuke and Hiei, however, seemed unaffected, so I just keep walking.

There almost seems to be a path ahead of us, or at least, the plants seem to be leading us a specific way. Hiei doesn't protest this leading, but follows it. We are all silent, alert. My eyes are tracing the landscape around me, my mind paying attention to the plants, and I'm sure Yusuke and Hiei are doing the same, scanning the landscape. We enter a small clearing, and there is a feeling of waiting here…anticipation.

John speaks up, "This is where we ask the Baron to come to us."

"Da be no need fer dat," A voice comes from behind me. I turn and see…a walking skeleton in a tall black hat and purple jacket that reaches to his knees in the back. In one…hand, he carries a black stick topped with a silver skull. I step back, preparing for…what? "You be de one dat oder one want?" he asks me.

"He be de one, Baron," John answers, his accent getting stronger. "We be here to supplicate fer 'im."

"Eh? What ya be wantin'?"

"We be wantin' his memories back…and he wants to keep de ones he made since dey be gone."

"Dat be all? Ya came here fer dat?" he seems amused…as amused as a skeleton can be.

"Seemed de bes' ta come an' see ya, Baron."

"An' you be wantin' to meet me anyway," the Baron counters.

"Der be dat, yeah," John answers amicably. "Gotcha yer favorite rum here, Baron." He proffers a bottle of amber liquid with…red things in it. The baron takes it, pulls out the cork closure and swallows half the bottle in one gulp.

"Ah, dat be good," he sighs, wiping his mouth with the back of his bone hand. "I tell ye, fer dat, I be undoin' it." He holds out his hand and John extends something…a…animal leg?...to the Baron.

"Thank ye, Baron," John says as the Baron takes the thing in his hand. Without another word, the Baron vanishes, still holding whatever it was that John held out to him.

Again, I find myself in the dark, complete total dark, but I remember how I got there this time. I can feel myself shaking. I am anticipating…and am not disappointed as that sound reverberates again in my head. I fall again to my knees, trying to block out that sound, that gods damned sound that fills my head, reverberating, blinding me with bright lights behind my eyes. I'm screaming. I must be. I feel the sound coming out of my throat. Thankfully, the blackness takes over my mind and everything fades to blissful oblivion.

A/N Well...when I sat down to write this morning, I didn't expect to finish a chapter today...really, I didn't...but here it is...amazing. A few things in this chapter...voudun is the "more correct" spelling of voodoo...if you're googling and want to find more authentic and informative sites, "voudun" will get you better results. Baron Samedi is Baron Saturday and "native" to the New World, not African...it gets confusing and I understand...almost none of it...what I know is in the story. Doyoubi Mousouchi means Saturday Cemetery...silly name, isn't it? I didn't want to write out that damn accent and did anyways...sigh And I hope you got a couple of giggles out of this chapter :D Oh, and I didn't go into what Keiko did because, off the top of my head, I only know a couple of herbal uses and I kinda thought you'd prefer I updated rather than research that much more. Sage is supposed to banish spirits, and sweet grass summons good ones (the only other ones I know off the top of my head are sandalwood, which promotes spirituality and psychic ability and...I just drew a blank)


	7. Endings and Beginnings

There's a sound of a door closing, then someone…I know those footsteps…Yusuke is walking across the living room. I know this. I hear the plants, the smells are the same. I am in our bed. I am glad to wake up here instead of the Reikai. I lie here a few minutes with my eyes closed. I remember…I remember my life…being Youko, becoming Shuichi, meeting Hiei, Yusuke…how wonderful they've been to me. I think about the love they showed me. How long, though, have I been asleep?

Yusuke comes into the room. I haven't moved yet, haven't opened my eyes, but I feel him look at me. I feel him sit on the edge of the bed and run his fingers though my hair. I sigh at his touch and feel him bend over, "Are you awake, Kurama?"

I open my eyes and see his eyes over mine, "I am, Yusuke-love."

His eyes are full of guarded hope. "What else do you remember?" his voice catches and I feel Hiei crawl onto the bed, too.

I look over to those wonderfully expressive red eyes and back to the brown ones hovering over me, "I remember everything. I remember it all from before. I remember how you two showed me so much love." I smile at them both and hold my arms out for them.

"'rama!" Yusuke cries out as he practically throws himself into my arms. Hiei is only slightly more contained as he too comes to me. We are all laughing, even Hiei. It's so good to know, not only myself again, but to know how loved I am.

A depressingly timed tap at our window and ringing of the doorbell force us to pull away from each other before we're truly ready to. 'We really need to close those curtains every so often,' I think sourly as Hiei goes to open the sliding door and Yusuke goes to open the front door.

Botan's voice reaches my ears from the now open slider, "I'm sorry, I really really am, but Koenma told me to hurry. Enma sees no reason to keep Seimigaku any longer and told Koenma he has to be gone no later than tonight. We know…that, well, you have business with him." Yusuke is talking to Keiko in the living room, and I sit up, a much easier task than last time, looking at Botan to continue. "Here's the deal," her voice drops to a near whisper as she leans over the threshold, looking at Hiei and me, "Koenma will take care of the paperwork to make Seimigaku's…tragic end…look like it happened after he left the Halls of Judgment, but, you have to go there with me now."

I feel a smile curving my lips in a vicious smirk. I can see a smirk forming on Hiei's lips, as well. From the living room, we hear Yusuke saying good bye to Keiko and closing the door again. He joins us in the room, standing in the doorway. "From the look on Hiei's face, I'd say you just promised him…a treat," his voice comes full of viciousness.

Hiei turns to me, "How are you feeling, Fox?"

"Ready to pay our debt, in full, with interest, Hiei."

"Alright," Yusuke cheers behind me, "Let's go!" I smile at his enthusiasm.

I push myself up off the bed, pleased to note none of the weakness and fatigue I felt before. I am still dressed in what I put on to go visit the Baron. "How long was I asleep?" I ask.

"Oh, only about four hours," Yusuke answers. "John-san said you wouldn't sleep long."

"Oh." Some day, I'd like to have a long discussion with John-san, but that would have to wait for another day. "Shall we go?" I want to finish my dealings with this devil so he will no longer be in my cards. He really is inconvenient, but, oddly enough, I am also a little reluctant. His meddling has led to some of the best things in my life…being with Hiei…in a round about way, being with Yusuke…learning how loved I am. But, I really have had enough of him. My mind begins to turn on how to inflict the maximum amount of pain in the time allotted. I would rather think how to reward my lovers and show them my love, but that will have to wait. First things first, and then the rest of our lives for the rest. I smile at that thought as we follow Botan through the portal.

Koenma is standing in his doorway as we walk past. I stop. I am curious about something. "Koenma-sama…" I begin, but he cuts me off.

"I don't want to see you in 'polite mode' or in 'Youko mode.'" He pauses a moment before adding, "Consider it…a catch up anniversary gift or something." His voice has become very quite. "Though, thank you for thinking of me that way…for caring about the way things are between my father and me." He abruptly turns, closing the door behind himself. I smirk at how he assumed the spell had been lifted and I remembered everything.

We turn to go down the hall again. Before we reach the doorway to the dungeon, I say, "I want to go in alone at first." Hiei and Yusuke look at me. Hiei smirks again and nods.

"Are you sure?" Yusuke asks.

I turn a smile on him that actually causes him to shy away from me, "Yes."

"I'm glad you love me," he returns, his voice a little paler than before.

"Always," I reassure him, my expression softening as I catch his hand and squeeze it before letting him go to enter the dungeon.

Seimigaku is lying on the bench that protruded from the wall. His face still has the green cast to it and he is sweating. His eyes are closed and he is breathing lightly, almost panting. He looks miserable. I am glad. But, it's not going to stop me. He still hasn't looked over to see who's entered his cell, so I put on my best innocent air and call to him softly, "Seimigaku."

He turns slowly toward me, his eyes opening after his head stops moving. "Kurama," he calls to me, a mixture of fear and hope in his eyes.

I walk slowly across the room, allowing my hips to sway. "Poor Seimigaku," I murmur, "are you feeling unwell?"

Perhaps remembering our last encounter where a similar question earned him a broken jaw, he answers, "Yes, I feel unwell."

I move to sit on the bench. Thankfully, they've bathed him or I'd be feeling nauseous. His eyes widen as he watches me, a mixture of utter terror and hope warring in those blue orbs. I have a hard time not laughing at him as my hand comes up to caress his cheek, "Poor Seimigaku." I can feel him trembling under my touch. I lean a little closer to him, "Tell me," I begin softly, "do you know how inconvenient you are?" His trembling increases as fear invades his eyes, the hope retreating rapidly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…you'll never hear from me ever again," he stammers out.

Giving him a cute smile, one I know is cute, I run my finger down his nose, "Of course not." I tap his nose with my finger, "And do you know why?"

He is shaking so badly the bench is trembling, "Because…because I'm never to come near you ever again?"

I laugh lightly, "Oh, you silly silly one. That is not why. Try again." I tap his forehead, my voice becoming harder, more vicious, "Think, Seimigaku, think very hard. Why is it you're never bothering me again?"

He is even paler than normal under the green cast Keiko's treatment left him with. "Please…please…what do I have to do? What do you want from me?"

I run a finger down his breast bone. "Nothing much, really," I murmur, looking into his eyes, finally allowing my anger to show, allowing my voice to harden, "only that you die." I use my finger to stab between his ribs over the core that keeps his blood flowing through his body. His scream, while nice, is not satisfactory enough. "Come on, now, don't hold back. I want to be entertained or I'll have to stop."

The fool. He bites his lip, holding back his screams. I stand up, ball my fist and slam it down into his chest. A loud grunt escapes him, but he doesn't scream. Granted, I don't like physical combat, as a general rule, but there is something satisfying about beating him with my hands. "Come, now, Seimigaku, surely you've got more than that." My fist flies to his face and his head is thrown to the side with a satisfying crack of bones breaking. He is biting his tongue and blood spurts from it as his teeth break the surface. "Are you not going to play with me? How disappointing," I say as I backhand his face, more bones breaking under the assault. "I guess I'll have to stop, then." His eyes look at me, triumphant. "Who shall I call next?" Fear returns as the door opens. I look over my shoulder and see Yusuke in the door way. "Ah, yes, Yusuke. Are you ready for your turn?"

He steps into the room, glaring at the recumbent demon, "Yes!"

I smile at Seimigaku as I step over to Yusuke. "First things first, love. I need to tag out with you." With that, I snake the fingers of one hand through his hair and bring our lips together making sure Seimigaku can see. Yusuke's eyes are surprised, but he quickly returns the kiss, his arms wrapping around my body. My free hand travels down his body to cup his ass. Gods, I love his ass. I feel him pulling me close. It seems we've both decided to forget about Seimigaku for a while. One of his hands slides behind my neck and I feel his lips leave mine and travel down my neck. I allow my head to fall back, enjoying his touch. After a long minute of him worshipping my neck and me thoroughly enjoying it, he pulls back and asks, "Is it my turn now, love?"

I peck his lips, "Yes, love. Enjoy, but do leave some for Hiei." I look over to the chemist and can see pain on his expression. Not just physical pain, but more, as if he is just now realizing what he is missing. Fear is there, too, knowing now that Yusuke and Hiei will have a chance at him.

I lean against the wall and watch as Yusuke walks up to the demon. "You hurt my lover," he states, his voice hard. His eyes narrowed, "You hurt my mate!" I start a little at that. Never has he called me that before. None of us have declared ourselves mated. Not that we didn't want to, just that it never came up before. I feel Hiei slip beside me, his fingers lacing with mine as we watch Yusuke. Seimigaku's eyes have widened considerably. The word mate changes the context of what he did drastically. Instead of seeking to tempt away a temporary sex partner, he was trying to break a permanent bond. He now knew his fate. He now knew he would die. I could almost feel him shaking where I stood across the room.

Yusuke grabs the trembling demon and pulls him off the bench. "Very stupid," he growls out as he throws the blond across the room.

Futilely, Seimigaku being apologizing, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't know…If I'd known…" His sentiments are cut off as Yusuke's fist meets his face, further breaking it.

"It doesn't matter if you knew or not! He never wanted to be with you and you kept after him. Even if he weren't my mate, you deserve to die!" He slams his fist into the demon's chest.

Yusuke stands up, stepping away from the quivering pile next to the wall. "Hiei, there's not much left, but…if you're ready…" he offers.

Hiei turns to me, the fingers of his free hand going behind my head and pulling my lips to his. He whispers, "Mine," before claiming my lips passionately. I hear a groan of pain from Seimigaku, which serves to make the kiss that much better. Hiei releases me and then walks over to Yusuke, with whom he repeats his ministration, claiming the brown eyed one as his before kissing him with the same passion. I do love watching them.

They break apart and Yusuke comes to stand next to me. I lace my fingers through his and he squeezes my hand as we watch. Hiei walks over and stands akimbo over the blond mess. "So, I'll come looking for the fox when my 'libido unfreezes,' was that it, Seimigaku?" Pathetically, the chemist tries to squirm back into the wall. Hiei squats, grabbing a fist full of the blond hair, "And, I assure you, the fox is not 'little,' by any definition of the word." He flings the head out of his hand against the wall, "How dare you come after my mate!" He stands again, kicking the demon. "You disgust me. I think we're done wasting time on you." He looks over at us, drawing his katana, "Come here, my loves."

Yusuke and I walk over to him and watch as he holds out his sword over the pitiful thing. "For the crime of attacking my mate, you deserve death," he intones, his eyes serious.

I stand behind him, my hand joining his on the hilt of his katana. "For the crime of attacking me on more than one occasion, you deserve death," I say in the same tone.

Yusuke stands behind me, his hand joining our on the katana, "For the crime of attempting to steal my mate, you deserve death."

"For the crime of living," Hiei glares, "you deserve death!" As one, we bring the sword down, removing the blonde head from the effeminate body in one satisfying stroke. We all three stand there a moment, watching as the body shudders and goes limp without its head attached to it.

I look over to the head, its eyes wide and vacant, "Good bye, forever, Seimigaku. May your afterlife be worthy the crimes you've committed."

"Go to hell, bastard," Yusuke adds, echoing my sentiment with his customary eloquence.

"Good riddance," Hiei spits out, flicking his blade to clean the blood off of it. The spatters land on the pale face, which is satisfying in a way.

I wrap an arm around Hiei and look over my shoulder at Yusuke. "Mate?" I ask softly.

Yusuke's arms wrap around Hiei and me, "Yes, if…if you're willing. We say things like 'always' and 'forever.' I know it's not official, but…"

"If you're willing, Fox, we'd like to…" Hiei looks at me over his shoulder.

"'Make it official,' as the saying goes." Yusuke hugs us tighter. "To make an honest kitsune out of you," he laughs. "We were planning on surprising you on our next anniversary. We've been talking about it a lot since the picnic on the beach. Didn't quite mean for it to come out this way, but…it's been on my mind a lot."

I stand there, awed. I only thought they'd showed their love for me. This…this was more than I anticipated…more than I thought I had the right to hope for. "You've been keeping this secret?" I ask, my voice…awed

"We wanted to surprise you," Yusuke says nuzzling into my neck.

Hiei turns in my arms, "You haven't answered, Kurama." His voice, his eyes are anxious.

I close my eyes, "In all my life, both of them, I have never felt happier, never felt more loved than I do now." I open my eyes, looking into Hiei's so expressive red ones, "You told me I taught you love. You've taught me more about it than you'll ever know." I look over my shoulder to Yusuke who moves so I can see him better, "And you have done more than I could ever ask. I am deeply honored by your request. I want nothing more than to be mated to you two. I love you both so much!"

Yusuke wraps his arms around Hiei and me, not giving me a chance to work my own arm out to hold him. "I love you, I love you!" he sobs into my neck, squeezing us so tightly, I'm not sure either of us could breathe.

A tap at the door pulls us away from each other for a moment as we look over to see who it is. Today just seems to be one for untimely interruptions. Botan pokes her head in, "I'm sorry, but Koenma-sama said we need to get you out of here quickly." We go to follow her and she continues speaking, "I hope…I hope you don't mind, but I was listening…and…well…congratulations!" She turns suddenly and wraps her arms around me, moving to Yusuke and then to Hiei, quickly hugging us all. When she pulls away from Hiei, though, she apologizes, "I'm sorry, Hiei…"

His voice is a little gruff when he cuts her off, "Don't do that again…I'll let it slide this time."

I wrap an arm around his shoulder, "Yes…he's ours….he only likes it when we touch him." I nuzzle into his neck and I can feel his embarrassment.

"Keep that up, Fox…" his voice trails off.

I kiss his cheek, "Don't make threats you can't follow through on."

He turns to me, his eyes glinting with mischief, "Wait till we get home!"

Yusuke wraps and arm around me, "Yes, just wait! Botan, you'll tell the toddler we're unavailable for…oh, the next month, at least, right?"

"I'll give you a week," Koenma says. We're just outside his doorway.

"They're going to be mated!" Botan chirps happily.

"Ten days. I can't promise any more than that," he relents.

"I don't know if we'll have any energy at that point," I tease. Koenma blushes and stammers before closing his door…well, slamming might be a better word. I look at Botan, "And the curtains are definitely being closed…this time." I wink at her. It's amusing to watch her blush and stammer before she turns to walk down the hall.

"It's time for you to go!" she huffs out.

I feel Yusuke pinch my side. "Behave," he whispers, "or we'll tie you up!"

"Is that supposed to encourage or discourage me?" I ask, snaking an arm behind his back and squeezing his ass. Gods, I love that ass!

"Fox," Hiei begins, his tone attempting to reprove me, but it fails as I slide my hand over his ass, too and squeeze it. His eyes meet Yusuke's across my body, "He's asking for it!"

"Loud and clear and very directly," Yusuke agrees.

I am, I admit silently. I know they both love it when I'm tied down, when they can do whatever they want to me without my being able to do anything else. It's very different from the way they loved me last night, and it will serve well to complete our bond, to complete the mating ritual. Granted, my being bound makes me subservient to both of them, but…I am actually quite happy with that. I know our relationship isn't going to change that much when we finish the ceremony. It will only add that much more depth to it. I am excited. I am happy, very happy. I squeeze my hands around the pair of asses in them. "I can ask, loud and clear and very directly, if you'd like to hear it," I offer, knowing that they like hearing me beg. We have reached the portal room and Botan's neck is a very bright red and she is refusing to turn around and look at us. I wonder why?

Yusuke turns and nibbles at my ear, "Save it until we get home." I look over and his eyes are full of dark promise, "We'll make you beg, fox-boy!" It's been a long time since he's used that nickname for me.

I smile at him and say sweetly as we step into the portal, "Promises, promises!"

Hiei's hand finds its way to my ass, "Have we ever failed to deliver on a promise?"

I shiver deliciously as we reenter the forest, "No, and I'm looking forward to it." Botan makes no effort to talk to us, returning rather quickly through the portal. It seems to almost slam shut behind us.

Arm in arm, hands on asses, we walk to our home. The plants tell me, however, someone is there…Keiko and John. "What did Keiko want earlier?" I ask.

"Oh, she asked if today would be the day…I didn't think to ask what that meant," Yusuke says as I stop, making them stop as well.

"She and John are at the house." I can feel Hiei growling with my arm against his back. "We'll get them to leave quickly. I do want to talk with them, but later…much later." I smile at him and we continue walking, our arms still around each other.

John smiles at us and they both stand up from the porch as we approach. "Congratulations!" he cries.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Today, you will be bound, you will be married!" All three of us make a surprised noise. "I asked my Keiko if you three be married and she said no. I asked her to find out if today would be the day!" He is laughing and clapping his hands. "I know it be not your custom, but, will you permit me?" Keiko is standing behind him, her eyes asking this, even if it is just a favor to her.

"What kind of ceremony?" I ask. I really do need to find out more about voudun.

"Ah, see, the Catholics tried to…stamp out voudun, so, voudun adapted itself to Catholicism. The marriage ceremony is Catholic…mostly."

I glance over to Hiei, and his eyes tell me it is my decision. I look over to Yusuke, who is looking at Keiko. He looks at me after I squeeze his ass. His eyes are mixed. He'd rather skip the ceremony and go inside, but he also doesn't want to hurt Keiko's feelings. I look again at both John and Keiko. John is eager and Keiko is a little anxious. I nod, reaching my decision, "We'd be honored, John. There isn't much preparation, is there?"

"No," he smiles as if he's been given the best treat in the world, his face falls a little, "but we do need at least one more witness."

"Get a move on, then," Genkai's voice comes from the path behind us, "these three aren't going to wait long."

I look over my shoulder and she is there with Yukina and Kuwabara behind her, "Genkai-shihan," I greet her, "Yukina, Kuwabara-kun. How did you know to come?"

"Keiko came to the temple. John was waiting there," Yukina answered. "It would have been nice if you had told us," she reproved softly.

"I didn't know until today, Yukina," I answered her.

"They knew," she said pointedly.

"We weren't planning on today," Yusuke counters defensively. "That's just the way things worked out."

She smiles at him. It seems she just wanted a reaction. "Well, then, I'm sure you're eager to continue." She moves to stand by Kuwabara.

"Yes, let us continue," John says. "Though it really be more fitting if you hold hands…" Reluctantly, I move to let their asses go, squeezing first, a silent promise to continue where we left off. The squeeze mine in return and both move to hold my hands. They also reach across me with their free hands and join each other. John nods in approval, "We be changin' the ceremony just a bit since you three be demons and such." I smile at him that he knows koorime and kitsune aren't, by the strictest definition, demons, but spirits. "Are ya ready?" he asks.

"Quit stalling!" Yusuke grumbles, "You're almost as bad as granny!"

"Alright," John laughs, "We be beginning." His tone becomes serious and his accent fades away as he starts, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness an act of love. Love that defies logic and reason and the boundaries of those permitted it. This love has been forged in the furnaces of trail and tempered with the hammer of time into something both fearful and wonderful. These three, defying convention, have chosen a life path together. If there are any who object to their choice, it is given them to speak now or forever hold their peace." There is a pause in which I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. The only sounds are the birds and wind in the trees and the undercurrent of plant sounds I'm so used to I don't notice them very often. I can feel Yusuke fidgeting and Hiei getting tense.

"There are no objections," John continues just before I'm ready to lash out at him to continue. "Jaganshi Hiei," John's eyes focus on him, "do you willingly and with full knowledge of the consequences take these two to be your life's partners?"

"Willingly and fully," Hiei answers, his voice full of conviction. He squeezes my hand.

"Urameshi Yusuke," John faces him, "do you willingly and with full knowledge of the consequences take these two to be your life's partners?"

"Willingly and fully," Yusuke answers, his voice full of pride. He, too, squeezes my hand.

John's eyes come to me. "And you, Minamino Kurama," he smiles at me and I return the smile, "do you willingly and with full knowledge of the consequences take these two to be your life's partners?"

"Willingly and fully," I answer, my voice full of the love I feel.

"Then, by the power of the Loa, I do hereby pronounce you life partners. Share a kiss and blessings on you!" He laughs again. It's strange, but…I feel as if…something has changed. I feel almost breathless, my heart swollen in my chest so much that I can hardly feel anything else.

Hiei's hand leaves mine and goes to my head, his fingers brushing my cheek as they slide into my hair. I follow his gentle leading and bend down. He kisses me, almost chastely, our eyes joined, love shining out of his to me. His hand traces my cheek as our lips separate. I can see that he felt whatever it was I felt.

Yusuke's hand slips behind my waist, still holding my hand so that my arm is brought behind me as well. I turn to face him, and I can see in his eyes that he felt whatever it was Hiei and I felt. Is it what a marriage feels like? Or was there something more? Those questions leave my mind as he brings our lips together. Like Hiei's it is an almost chaste kiss, but our eyes remain open, joined. He pulls back from my lips without moving his arm and pulls Hiei to himself with his other hand. I watch as they kiss each other, the same type of kiss.

When their kiss breaks, Hiei rests his head on my chest and Yusuke puts his head on my shoulder. Hiei tips his chin up and looks at me, "You're happy, Fox, aren't you?"

"Yes," I answer, "very happy." I smile, "What makes you say that?"

"Your heart is beating very loudly." It has been some time since he commented on my heartbeat, but he does listen to it frequently.

Thinking of my heart, I turn to John, "What did you do?"

He smiles at us, his accent back in full force, "Only did what little I could to facilitate your bonding."

"You used your magic?"

"Yes," he admits shamelessly.

"My name?"

"Is it not who you are?"

I smile at him and nod, "You are right, John-san. Thank you."

Kuwabara speaks up, "What did you mean 'consequences'?"

I rest my cheek on Yusuke's head and listen as John answers. "They have chosen to be bonded to each other. Their souls are now joined. They cannot betray the others without suffering greatly. Nor can they be separated or broken up. They are one now." He looks at us and then at the others, "It is time we let them finish. Later, we will have a proper party for you three." He walks toward us, wrapping us all in a hug before we have a chance to separate or move, and whispers to us, "I wish you the best."

Keiko comes up next and hugs us. I don't feel like letting Hiei or Yusuke go and neither of them feel so inclined at the moment, so she wraps her arms around all three of us. "I'm so happy for you," she smiles at us as she backs away, moving to stand next to John.

Genkai comes over next, standing in front of us. "Good luck, half wit," she glares at Yusuke.

"Thanks again, granny, for messing in my life," Yusuke answers her. With a "hmph" she moves away, following the path to her home.

Yukina is next in well wishing and I can feel Hiei both tense and start to fidget. "I am happy for you," she murmurs softly before bowing to us and following Genkai back to her temple.

Kuwabara is last, and looks vaguely uncomfortable. "I am happy for you guys," he says, "but…well…I thought I'd be married first," his voice is soft.

"Why don't you ask her our sometime?" I ask at the same volume so that only the four of us can hear.

"Every time I think about it, I see Hiei glaring at me," he replies. He still doesn't know about Hiei's relationship to Yukina, nor does she know, even though the reason for that secret has past.

"You can ask her, but if you hurt her…" Hiei says, letting the threat trail off. I squeeze him appreciatively.

Kuwabara bows, his discomfort leaving his face, "Thank you, Hiei. I wish you three happiness," he bows and leaves, following Yukina out of the clearing.

Keiko speaks once more, "I was surprised when you three got together. I expected Yusuke and me to be together forever. I'm glad things worked out differently. You three…I love all three of you and wish you the best."

John smiles at her and turns back to us, "May joy find a home in your hearts always." With that, he turns and wraps an arm around Keiko's waist, pulling her out of the clearing, leaving us alone, finally.

"Shall we finish what has been started?" I ask softly after a moment of just enjoying the feel of my lovers.

"Some how," Yusuke murmurs, "I…I hope you're not disappointed, but I don't feel like tying you down, fox-boy."

"Neither do I," Hiei responds, his voice softly distant.

"Then, let's just go and do whatever feels right," I reply. I agree with them. Being bound after that just doesn't feel…right. But, that doesn't change the fact that I do want to be with my lovers.

Hiei pulls away from my chest a little and looks up at both of us. "I want to love you both. That's what feels right." He turns from me, taking hold of my hand that is wrapped around his body and gently tugs, encouraging me to follow him. Yusuke lifts his head from my shoulder and we follow Hiei into the house, shucking our shoes at the door. We pass the living room silently, even the plants seem to understand something is happening and don't disturb me even though they are thirsty.

We enter the bedroom and stand in the doorway a moment. It's almost as if…as if we are entering some holy place…someplace that breathes of gods and ancient spirits. We are all holding our breath, as if waiting. The whole room has a feeling of waiting.

Hiei turns to face us, his eyes almost overflowing with emotion, "I love you, Kurama, Yusuke." His voice is soft and breaks slightly as he says our names.

Yusuke catches his hand with his free one and softly says, "I love you, Hiei, Kurama," looking at each of us, his voice breaking, too.

I squeeze their hands and reply around the lump that has formed in my throat, "I love you Yusuke, Hiei." Slowly, as if moving through thick mud, we move toward each other. The whole feel of the room is unreal as we embrace each other. I know they feel it too by the looks on their faces.

Almost as if we are in a trance, we walk to the bed, Hiei walking backwards since we are reluctant to let each other go. As we approach the bed, we turn so that I sit first.

"If you will permit it, Kurama, I'd like…I'd like you under me," Hiei says softly. He isn't often the one who is penetrated, usually taking the more dominant role in sex. Yusuke and I often switch, but Hiei is usually on top. But, when Hiei is bottom, he prefers to be on top of the one he's bottoming for…and he always asks.

"I'd be honored, my love. Anything you want, any way you want, as long as you want," I say softly, reminding him of the first time we made love, when he said the same thing to me. I'm feeling strangely nostalgic now. I smile over at Yusuke, "Will you top me, love?"

"I'd be honored," he answers me softly.

Slowly, we remove our clothing, not helping each other, just taking off our own cloths. I note, and will probably be amazed later when things feel less…suspended…that we all are fully erect even though we've not really done anything to each other. I don't even feel as if I should be hard…I don't really feel aroused or horny, but I want to be with them. When I have time, later, maybe I'll puzzle it out. Now is not the time, though.

When our clothes are off, I lay on the edge of the bed, watching as Hiei climbs on, balancing on his toes over my body. He meets my eyes as Yusuke covers my erection with lube and guides him down onto me. We both gasp at the feeling, but our eyes remain joined. I feel Yusuke moving my legs and my eyes go to his. I gasp as does he when he enters me. My heart feels as if it could burst from the emotions…from the atmosphere of the room that holds us suspended together. I struggle to meet both their eyes as they look at mine. After a long time, we begin to move, slowly at first, rocking gently against each other, enjoying the friction. Despite how many times we've made love to each other, this feels…like the first time…

I can see Hiei's lips moving, but his voice isn't emerging from his throat at first. His eyes, on mine, look…full of tears. I reach up to his face, brushing against his cheek. His voice grows louder and I hear…it sounds like sobs as he repeats over and over, "I love you." Yusuke wraps an arm around him and his lips go to his ear, echoing the statement as his other hand seeks out mine. I feel my lips moving, I hear my voice repeating the words. Our bodies move faster as our words tumble out over and over, filling the room with our declarations.

I feel the tension building in my body and I can see it in my…my mates. The end…the beginning is approaching and will not be denied. I move Yusuke's and my hand to Hiei's shaft as our bodies continue to move faster. Our chant continues, the words blending together into a continuous stream, growing louder as the tension in the room becomes unbearable. A shock passes through our bodies, suspending time, fusing our souls completely as we all find our completion, all still sobbing out our love for each other. My body surges up from the bed, my arms moving to wrap around both my lovers as the exquisite tension claims us. I feel their arms wrapping around me and feel their chests heaving within my grasp.

As the tension of climax leaves our bodes, we slide down the side of the bed, our hips somehow managing to remained joined as we come to rest on Yusuke's lap. I am leaning back against the bed as Hiei and Yusuke both lean against me. We stay that way a long time, still suspended by the eerie atmosphere, unwilling to move or talk.

The room is fully dark when we feel any need to move. It was actually not long before dawn, the plants told me when I checked with them, an unconscious habit. We had spent the whole night holding each other…the whole night suspended in that strange atmosphere that was just now beginning to dissipate…but…not really dissipate…it was still there, but…less overwhelming.

Hiei moves first, pushing slightly away from me, causing Yusuke to sit up. He stands, going to the bathroom and returning with a damp washcloth. With his customary care, he washes our bodies before urging us to stand. "Into bed. Sleep," he says softly.

A little stiffly, I move to comply, moving to the center of the bed. Yusuke crawls in and drapes a leg over me before I can turn onto my side. Hiei joins us, his head resting on my chest as Yusuke's arm drapes over both of us. We are too exhausted to deal with the blanket just now. "I love you," we all whisper as one and I feel sleep claim me.

A/N: Well...that went almost nothing like I thought it would...sigh There are times I want to strangle my muse...up until I started writing the last scene, I seriously thought it was going to be a bondage scene...I really did...but...then...it "didn't feel right"...and I'm not sure I conveyed very well what was in my head...kind of that "supernatural" air you sometimes feel in old churches and other places like that...sometimes even in a forest or places like that...that suspension of "reality" but at the same time, being more real. Anyways...that ends this adventure. Happy whatever you celebrate at this time of year.


End file.
